Ces sentiments que l'on cache
by Will of Mania
Summary: Les frères Elric sont toujours à la recherche de la Pierre Philosophale. Mais comme d'habitude, ça va pas être facile! Surtout pour Edward dont le coeur balance entre deux êtres... C'est quoi ce résumé débile? XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Sentiments confus

6

**Ces sentiments que l'on cache**

_Genre:_ Fic yaoi FMA

_Couple(s) :_ Dans un premier temps, il y aura du Royed, après, on verra…TwT

_Disclamer:_ FMA n'est pas à moi mais appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

_Note 1:_ Homophobes s'abstenir et ce yaoi ne comportera pas de lemon !! De plus je ne respecterai pas totalement le scénario, mais bon, dans une fic, on est libre de faire un peu ce qu'on veut, non ?

_Note 2:_ Je compte bien traumatiser un maximum de personnes (j'ai déjà réussi à choquer ma sœur TwT) à l'aide cette fic. J'espère pouvoir réussir avec ceux qui liront cette histoire…w

Résumé : Edward et son premier chagrin d'amour…et Mustang qui en profite pas du tooooout ! XD

Chapitre 1

Edward dormait. Allongé en travers du lit, tout habillé, ses cheveux blonds détachés, il se reposait depuis maintenant un peu plus de neuf heures, la tête enfouie entre ses bras.

Impossible de le réveiller. Alphonse poussa un énième soupir exaspéré et tenta une nouvelle fois de réveiller son grand frère en le secouant. Peine perdue, Edward poussa un grognement en refusant obstinément d'ouvrir un œil. Au contraire, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne bougea plus.

Alphonse soupira une nouvelle fois et jeta un regard vers l'horloge qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit à côté du lit où dormait Edward. Huit heures et demie. Et il fallait qu'ils soient au quartier militaire de Central à neuf heures.

Mais à cause du blondinet qui roupillait toujours, ils seraient tout, sauf à l'heure.

Il faut dire qu'Edward était rentré tard la veille. Et il avait semblé démoralisé, chose plutôt rare chez lui.

Alphonse avait bien essayé de savoir où il était passé et pourquoi il rentrait à une heure aussi tardive, il n'avait rien pu savoir étant donné que son frère s'était écroulé et endormi sur son lit tout de suite après.

De plus, ils devaient encore chercher des infos concernant la Pierre Philosophale, une pierre qui, aux dires des légendes, permettait d'obtenir la vie éternelle ainsi que le pouvoir de faire de l'alchimie sans avoir à ce soucier de l'échange équivalent qui était la règle fondamentale en alchimie.

Mais si les frères Elric recherchaient la Pierre Philosophale, c'était pour récupérer le corps d'Alphonse dont l'âme habitait maintenant une imposante armure de métal dû à l'intervention de son frère, et pour rendre son bras et sa jambe à Edward, qu'ils avaient perdus en effectuant une transmutation humaine visant à ramener leur mère décédée à la vie et qui s'était soldé par un échec. Echec dont ils subissaient encore les conséquences.

De plus, depuis quelques mois, ils étaient poursuivis par des homonculus, des créatures artificiellement humaines issus de transmutations humaines ratées, et qui voulaient se servir d'Edward afin qu'il puisse créer lui-même la Pierre Philosophale vu que les homonculus ne pouvaient pas se servir de l'alchimie pour la faire eux même, n'étant pas humaines. Et puis le Fullmetal Alchemist était l'un des seuls alchimistes à pouvoir la créer. Mais pour cela il fallait sacrifier des vies humaines, ingrédient malheureusement indispensable pour avoir une chance de fabriquer la Pierre. Et ça, Edward le refusait catégoriquement, même si le pouvoir de la Pierre légendaire pouvait peut-être leur rendre leurs corps à son frère et lui.

En fait ils voulaient plus d'informations sur la Pierre pour savoir s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de la fabriquer sans utiliser de vies humaines. C'était peine perdue, au fond d'eux, ils le savaient mais ils refusaient tout de même d'y croire malgré ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire numéro cinq.

Un nouveau grognement plus fort que le précédent provenant du lit tira Alphonse de ses sombres pensées. Edward semblait enfin vouloir se réveiller. Pas trop tôt.

Le jeune blondinet se redressa sur son séant, les cheveux en bataille, en regardant la chambre d'un œil encore endormi et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis il se frotta les yeux et sembla se rendre compte de la présence de son petit frère.

« Yé kelheure ? Demanda le jeune homme, d'une voix pâteuse.

-L'heure d'aller au boulot. Ca fait bien une heure que j'essaye de te réveiller j'te signale ! » Gronda Alphonse, mécontent.

Edward marmonna une vague excuse avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la cuisine et se préparer un café bien fort en traînant les pieds. L'armure le suivit.

« Ed, on a plus beaucoup de temps. Il faut qu'on se rende au quartier militaire de Central sinon le colonel Mustang ne va pas te louper…

-Mmmmh…

-Il faut aussi qu'on accompagne Winry à la gare. Et on a vraiment plus le temps par ta faute ! »

A l'évocation du nom de Winry, leur amie d'enfance mais qui est aussi la mécano chargée d'entretenir les auto-mails qui remplaçaient le bras et la jambe d'Edward, l'expression du blondinet s'assombrit.

Cela n'échappa pas à Alphonse qui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Edward ne répondit pas, se contentant de se verser du café dans une tasse qu'il touilla avec une cuillère, pensivement.

Alphonse ne préféra pas insister, sachant que quand il le voulait, son frère devenait un véritable coffre-fort. Mais ça lui faisait quand même de la peine de voir que son grand frère ne lui confiait pas tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se préparèrent à partir.

« Bon, commença le plus jeune des frères Elric, on va chercher Winry et on l'emmène à la gare, puis…

-Ecoute… tu peux pas y aller tout seul ? L'interrompit Ed, en regardant ailleurs.

-Pardon ?

-Et bien oui…toi t'es pas un alchimiste d'Etat, donc t'as aucune obligation envers l'armée, moi si et j'suis à la bourre, je peux pas m'attarder. »

Alphonse se doutait que c'était un plutôt prétexte pour éviter Winry. Mais pourquoi ?

« Ed…T'es sûr que ça va ? T'es bizarre…

-C'est rien t'inquiète ! Bon faut que je me grouille là, on se voit tout à l'heure okay ? S'exclama Edward en lui adressant un sourire forcé qui ne trompa pas Alphonse.

-Mais Edward ! C'est ta petite amie ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, vous vous êtes disputés ?

-Rien de grave j'te dis !! Bon à plus !! » Cria le jeune homme en s'enfuyant littéralement, laissant Alphonse seul au milieu de la rue.

Ce dernier poussa un lourd soupir en se promettant de demander à Winry la cause du changement d'état de son frère qui était sûrement dû à une dispute entre eux. Une autre.

Cela faisait trois mois qu'Edward sortait avec Winry, depuis l'affaire du laboratoire numéro cinq en fait. Au début on peut dire que tout se passait bien malgré le fait qu'il y ai quelques petites disputes par ci par là, mais au fil des semaines ces dernières s'étaient intensifiées.

L'armure secoua la tête, dépité, avant de reprendre son chemin vers l'appartement où logeait Winry…

Edward ne s'arrêta de courir qu'après avoir vérifié qu'Alphonse ne puisse plus le voir. Il s'appuya sur ses genoux, haletant. De longues mèches de cheveux dorés cachaient ses yeux ne laissant apercevoir que sa bouche. Bouche qui se tordit en une grimace amère.

« Pourquoi faut-il que je lui cache toujours tout ? »

Il se redressa et parcourut la rue dans laquelle il se trouvait du regard. OK, il ne s'était pas trop égaré, le Quartier militaire se trouvait quelques rues après. Tout en marchant il se remémora les événements de la veille.

_**« Edward devait passer la soirée chez Winry qui était depuis quelques mois sa petite amie et qui devait retourner chez elle à**_ _**Risembool le lendemain. Il n'avait rien dit à Alphonse, sans trop savoir pourquoi d'ailleurs. Tel qu'il le connaissait, son petit frère risquait de s'inquiéter s'il rentrait trop tard. Enfin qu'importe. Ce soir c'était soirée avec Winry point barre. Et puis vu leurs dernières disputes, ils fallaient qu'il mettent les choses au clair. **_

_**Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement où habitait temporairement Winry, Edward avait frappé et avait attendu qu'elle ouvre. La porte s'était ouverte, dévoilant son amie qui l'avait accueilli avec un sourire un peu bizarre.**_

_**« Ah, Ed…je ne t'attendais pas si tôt ! M'enfin c'est pas grave, entre… »**_

_**Sa voix aussi était bizarre, un peu chevrotante. **_

_**« Winry…quelque chose ne va pas ? Avait il demandé, étonné.**_

_**« Je…Non tout va bien !! Avait répondu un peu trop vivement Winry, avec un sourire qu'elle voulait enjoué.**_

_**-Te fous pas de moi, explique moi ce qui ce passe, t'as un problème ?**_

_**-En…entre d'abord ! Avait répliqué son amie en s'effaçant.**_

_**-Non, tu m'expliques avant ! »**_

_**La jeune fille avait alors baissé la tête et avait commencé d'une voix mal assurée :**_

_**« Ecoute…je sais que ça risque d'être dur à digérer mais…entre nous…ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi…**_

_**-Abrège! » Avait ordonné Edward, craignant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.**_

_**Winry avait inspiré un bon coup avant de lâcher :**_

_**« On arrête pas de se disputer ! Ca ne peut pas tenir entre nous, ne me dis pas le contraire ! Alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux…qu'on en reste là…et qu'on redevienne juste amis, comme avant… »**_

_**Edward était resté pantois, essayant d'assimiler ce que venait de lui dire son amie, incapable d'émettre un son.**_

_**Une fois que l'information eut atteint son cerveau, il avait cligné plusieurs fois des yeux en regardant Winry comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Puis il s'était détourné laissant la jeune fille en plan sur le seuil de sa porte. Celle-ci n'avait pas tenté de le retenir, trop effondrée qu'elle était. Causer de la peine à son ami d'enfance ne la réjouissait pas du tout, car elle l'aimait. Vraiment. Elle avait refermé la porte, malheureuse et prête à pleurer.**_

_**Edward avait continué de marcher. Marcher oui. Pour extérioriser sa peine. Il était donc rentré tard sans répondre aux questions anxieuses que lui posait son petit frère et s'était effondré sur le lit où il s'était endormi direct… »**_

Edward secoua la tête. Quelle soirée pourrie il avait eu! Tout ça par sa faute… Il aurait dû essayer de rattraper le coup bien avant… Tout ceci ne serait, peut-être, jamais arrivé sinon.

Le jeune alchimiste fronça les sourcils. Inutile de repenser à ça, cela ne servait plus à rien.

Il pénétra dans l'imposant bâtiment qu'était le quartier militaire de Central, et se dirigea vers le bureau du colonel Roy Mustang sans noter au passage qu'il était plus qu'en retard.

Il entra, comme d'habitude, sans frapper et fit face à son supérieur.

« Et bien mon petit Edward, une panne de réveil ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es plutôt en retard… » Lança Mustang, de derrière son bureau où trônaient plusieurs piles de dossiers qui attendaient sa signature depuis au moins trois semaines.

Edward ne répliqua rien, se contentant de s'affaler dans le canapé noir qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sans se formaliser du fait que Mustang l'avait appelé « petit » au début de sa phrase.

C'est ce qui alerta le colonel Mustang car d'habitude, dès qu'on faisait référence à sa taille, même pour rire, le Fullmetal avait tendance à péter un câble ce qui amusait franchement le colonel.

Il sonda un peu plus le visage de son jeune subordonné : le visage morne, les yeux dans le vague, il ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

Le Flame Alchemist soupira en se renversant dans son fauteuil. Puis il demanda :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Edward tourna la tête vers lui.

« Quoi ? Je vais bien, ça se voit nan ?

-tu veux une réponse franche ? »

Le jeune alchimiste grimaça et détourna le regard qui vint se fixer sur le mur en face de lui.

Après un long silence, il grogna, la mine sombre :

« 'Me suis fait plaquer par Winry… »

Le colonel Mustang retint de justesse un petit rire amusé. C'était juste ça ? Une amourette brisée ?

L'aîné des frères Elric se tourna de nouveau vers lui et croisa le regard légèrement hilare de son supérieur.

« J'vois pas c'qu'il y a de si drôle à se faire jeter !! Rugit-il, soudain hors de lui.

-Tu vois, c'est ça ton problème Edward. A la moindre réflexion tu te mets en colère.

C'est pour cette raison que je ne suis pas étonné d'apprendre ça…»

Edward voulut lui balancer une réplique bien cinglante mais il ne trouva rien.

Avec une moue renfrognée, il se renfonça dans le canapé, croisa les bras et les jambes, et imposa un silence boudeur.

Mustang observa le jeune alchimiste pendant quelques minutes avec une sorte de tendresse dans le regard avant de se lever de son siège pour venir s'installer à ses côtés. Ed ne broncha pas, s'obstinant à rester cloîtré dans son mutisme. Le colonel prit le menton de son subordonné, l'obligeant à le regarder. Trop surpris pour riposter, Edward se laissa faire et croisa le regard sombre de son supérieur qui le dévisageait, un étrange petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Ca t'attriste tant que ça? » Murmura t-il, doucement.

Le Fullmetal déglutit péniblement et marmonna d'une voix qu'il voulait quelque peu ironique afin de se donner une contenance, tout en se demandant ce que son chef avait fumé pour agir de cette manière envers lui :

« Naaan, pas du tout, chuis super heureux, ça se voit sur mon visage…»

Roy Mustang sourit davantage sans quitter des yeux le jeune blondinet qui commençait à se sentir de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Ed voulut dégager son menton que tenait toujours Mustang, quand soudain, sans prévenir, ce dernier se pencha brusquement vers lui obligeant Edward à s'allonger sur le divan et l'embrassa.

Le jeune alchimiste papillonna des yeux, incapable d'accepter la réalité de cette situation. Il ignorait vraiment ce que son commandant avait fumé, mais en tout cas, ça devait être très fort!Il tenta de se dégager une nouvelle fois, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, mais le colonel le tenait fermement plaqué sur le canapé et continuait de l'embrasser.

Bizarrement, Edward ne trouvait pas cela trop déplaisant, mais enfin, il venait se faire plaquer par une fille ! Et pas n'importe laquelle, il s'agissait de Winry ! Et puis… il était hétéro bon sang !! _nda : mais pour combien de temps ?Hin hin… TwT_

Encore une fois, Il voulut repousser Mustang à l'aide de ses mains mais ce dernier lui bloqua les poignets, empêchant toutes tentatives de fuite.

Le voilà bien.

Edward commençait LEGEREMENT à paniquer quand soudain, il sentit les lèvres du colonel se détacher des siennes.

Les prunelles dorées rencontrèrent celles, onyx, du colonel Mustang.

« Et c'est aussi pour cela que ça ne pouvait pas marcher entre toi et ta mécano…

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda le Fullmetal Alchemist d'une voix étranglée, le souffle court.

-Et bien, disons que vous n'étiez pas fait pour être ensemble, tu comprends ?

-De moins en moins… »

Mustang poussa un énième soupir avant de chuchoter à un Edward de plus en plus rouge :

« Alors laisse-moi t'expliquer un peu mieux… »

Et avant qu'Edward n'ait pu répliquer, Roy Mustang l'embrassa de nouveau, déterminé à lui faire comprendre sa théorie sans que, cette fois, le Fullmetal n'impose de résistance…

De son côté, Alphonse s'était rendu au domicile de Winry et attendait que celle-ci lui ouvre afin qu'il puisse la conduire à la gare.

« Hé Winry !! Dépêche toi !! Ton train part dans moins de trente minutes !! Cria t-il à l'adresse de son amie qui était en train de vérifier si elle n'avait rien oublié. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ont tous à vouloir se mettre en retard ? Rajouta l'armure pour elle-même.

-O-oui ! Attends deux secondes !! Je vérifie que tous mes outils sont bien rangés… voilà, c'est bon !! » S'écria la jeune fille blonde en sortant de la maison avec une grosse valise qui avait l'air bien lourde. Elle ne parut pas surprise de voir qu'Edward n'était pas là, mais semblait bizarrement mal à l'aise et triste, même si elle faisait des efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Elle traîna tant bien que mal la lourde valise le long de la ruelle jusqu'à ce qu'Alphonse la lui prenne des mains pour la porter. Winry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et ils continuèrent d'avancer vers la gare en silence. Le plus jeune des Elric prit la parole alors qu'ils étaient en vue de la gare.

« Dis Winry… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Ed et toi ? »

La jeune blondinette stoppa soudainement. Alphonse, remarquant que son amie ne marchait plus à ses côtés s'arrêta lui aussi et se retourna, apercevant la jeune fille, tête baissée qui semblait au bord des larmes. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup, se dit-il.

« Winry ?

-…

- C'est vraiment si grave ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous ?

- Ed ne t'as rien dit ?

-Non. Il faisait une drôle de tête hier, j'ai bien essayé de lui soutirer des infos mais il s'est endormi…

-… je vois, souffla t-elle en relevant la tête mais sans oser regarder son ami, c'est parce qu'Edward et moi… on a… rompu… »

Alphonse ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder la jeune fille. Avec son armure, il était difficile de deviner ses émotions. Puis il baissa la tête et murmura :

« Je vois…Je comprends mieux maintenant… »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il reprit la direction de la gare.

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur**

Edward (l'air profondément choqué) : T'as…t'as pas osé ??

Akina (air innocent) : De quoi ?

Ed : Dès le premier chapitre, tu me cases avec l'autre abruti de Mustang ?!

Akina : Oh, ça…

Ed : Et chuis hétéro bordel !!

Mustang (arrive au galop) : Moi aussi !!

Akina : Et alors ? Dans une fic, on fait un peu ce qu'on veut nan ? Alors fermez-la sinon je vous case avec Gluttony !! (regard ultra sadique)

Ed et Mustang : Elle veut vraiment dégoûter le peu de public qu'elle va peut-être avoir, ma parole… Oo

Akina : Vous en doutiez ? TwT

Ed et Mustang : Pas une seule seconde…--''

Al (se ramène) : Et moi ? A part soupirer et poser des questions à la con, je fais rien !!

Winry (s'incruste aussi) : Edward est gay ? Quel gâchis !!

Al (à Akina): Puisque dans ta fic Edward est gay...ça signifie que tu vas me caser avec Winry? w

Winry : N'y compte pas !! C'est Edward que j'aime !!

Mustang : Et si…

Akina : Et si vous la fermiez au lieu de dire que des conneries ?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Winry attendait que son train parte pour qu'il la ramène chez elle à Risembool. Elle était assise seule dans un compartiment assez simple, sa valise à côté d'elle et regardait par la fenêtre, l'air triste. Sur le quai, de l'autre côté de la vitre, se tenait Alphonse, que certains passants et passagers regardaient avec étonnement à cause de son imposante armure, et qui attendait sûrement que le train parte, afin de rejoindre son frère Edward qui se trouvait déjà au Quartier militaire de Central et qui devait sûrement l'attendre.

Après que Winry lui ait avoué qu'elle avait rompu avec Edward, avec qui elle était sortie pendant au moins trois mois, Alphonse n'avait plus rien dit durant le reste du chemin qui les menaient à la gare. Il n'avait rien dit non plus quand Winry était montée dans le train, pas même un « au revoir » ou un « salue mamie Pinako pour nous ! »

Bref, en gros, Alphonse lui faisait la gueule. Même le dernier des idiots l'aurait remarqué.

La jeune fille se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise car c'était d'autant plus grave qu'Alphonse n'était pas du genre à faire la tête. Ou du moins, pas comme ça.

Malgré tout, l'armure restait là, à attendre le départ du train. Winry avait donc peut-être encore une chance de se faire pardonner. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Alphonse devait être au courant des disputes qu'il y avait eu entre Edward et elle, il pouvait donc comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Oui, il fallait qu'elle s'explique.

La jeune blondinette souffla un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Alphonse tourna légèrement la tête vers elle. Winry se pencha un peu en avant et fit signe à son ami de s'approcher. Après une brève hésitation, l'armure obtempéra, faisant sursauter un petit garçon qui l'examinait, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'une décoration et qui détala sans demander son reste.

« Ecoute, Alphonse, je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, mais comprends moi, avec Edward, on arrêtait pas de se disputer, ça devenait intenable et je… expliqua la jeune Rockbell.

-Ca va Winry, je ne t'en veux pas…à vrai dire, je te comprends un peu… l'interrompit Al en se frottant la tête.

- Je suis désolée… répéta Winry, en baissant la tête.

- J'espère juste que notre amitié à tous les trois n'en souffrira pas.

- Je l'espère aussi… »

A ce moment là, le train s'ébranla, annonçant le départ.

« Si vous avez encore des problèmes avec les auto-mails d'Ed, appelle moi, okay ? s'écria la jeune blondinette alors que le train commençait à s'en aller lentement.

-Pas de soucis! Et toi salue mamie Pinako pour nous!! lui répondit Alphonse en agitant la main en signe d'au revoir.

Winry lui adressa de grands signes tandis que le train s'en allait, laissant l'armure sur le quai.

« Bon, je vais peut-être y aller, moi aussi, sinon Edward va se demander ce que je fiche… » se dit à voix haute le plus jeune des frères Elric, dès que le train fut hors de vue.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il s'en alla.

Le lieutenant Riza Hawkeye transportait une petite pile de dossiers qu'elle devait remettre au colonel Roy Mustang afin qu'il les remplissent où les signent. Elle voulait aussi s'assurer qu'il était bien en train de bosser, car le colonel avait pour ainsi dire, une légère tendance à se laisser aller, ce qui avait don de l'agacer quelque peu. Elle arriva devant la porte du bureau de son supérieur et frappa.

« Mon colonel, je peux entrer ? » fit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Aussitôt, il eut comme une soudaine agitation et la voix du colonel Mustang retentit de derrière la porte, un peu gênée.

« Veuillez attendre quelques minutes, lieutenant, je règle une petite affaire…

- Euh, très bien, mon colonel » répondit le lieutenant en se demandant quel genre d'affaire nécessitait autant d'agitation.

Après quelques minutes de remue-ménage dans le bureau du colonel, celui-ci consentit enfin à ouvrir la porte pour laisser entrer le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Celui-ci entra en constatant que le colonel Mustang avait les cheveux légèrement en bataille et les vêtements un tantinet froissés. Elle jeta un regard à la pièce, plus particulièrement sur le bureau du son supérieur et vit qu'il semblait à peu près en ordre malgré tous les dossiers qui y trônaient et qui semblaient ne pas avoir été étudié très sérieusement, voire pas étudiés du tout. Puis elle s'aperçut de la présence du Fullmetal Alchemist. Ses cheveux étaient eux aussi un peu décoiffés et il semblait particulièrement gêné, ne sachant trop où poser le regard. Il remit son manteau rouge, qui avait l'air d'avoir était négligemment balancé sur le fauteuil noir qui se trouvait dans le bureau, sur ses épaules et dit d'une voix qu'il voulait normal :

« Bon, euuuh, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore des choses à faire moi…

- Oui, je pense aussi. A bientôt, Fullmetal… » fit Roy Mustang, en lui lançant un sourire pleins de sous-entendus.

Edward se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et c'est presque en courant qu'il sortit du bureau du colonel Mustang. Au passage, il n'oublia pas de saluer le lieutenant Hawkeye qui semblait ne rien comprendre à la situation. Tant mieux pour eux.

Une fois Edward parti, le colonel Roy Mustang se tourna vers le lieutenant et lui demanda avec un sourire désinvolte :

« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir lieutenant? »

Alphonse venait tout juste de rentrer dans le grand bâtiment qu'était le Q-G militaire de Central quand il percuta Edward de plein fouet. Enfin, c'est plutôt le le jeune alchimiste d'Etat qui lui a foncé dedans mais bon…

Le jeune blondinet se retrouva donc les quatre fers en l'air devant Alphonse qui n'avait pas bronché sous l'impact.

« Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ? Tu courais où comme ça ? demanda Alphonse, inquiet en aidant son grand frère à se relever.

-Aïe, bordel Al ! Ca va pas de te mettre devant la route des gens comme ça ? râla Edward sans répondre aux questions de son petit frère.

-Euuuh, désolé, mais je t'avais pas vu et euh…

-VAS-Y, DIS LE TOUT DE SUITE QUE J'SUIS AUSSI P'TIT QU'UNE FOURMIE NAINE !!

-Mais Ed, j'ai jamais dit ça, t'énerve pas voyons !

-Je suis pas énervé !! Je vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça ! grommela le Fullmetal, en rougissant soudainement.

-Ed… j'ai appris pour toi et Winry…et je suis désolé… » commença l'armure, en baissant la tête.

Edward regarda son frère plusieurs secondes d'un air étonné, avant de se rappeler l'épisode avec Winry. Dire qu'il n'y a même pas deux heures, il était complètement effondré à cause de ça ! Maintenant, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

« Bah, c'est pas grave…c'est l'apprentissage de la vie ! répliqua t-il avec philosophie.

-Ouais, peut-être, mais vu la tronche que tu tirais ce matin, ça avait l'air de te faire quelque chose !

-Oui mais plus maintenant. J'vais pas passer ma journée à déprimer à cause de ça quand même ! »

Ce fut au tour d'Alphonse d'observer son frère avec étonnement. Lui qui pensait qu'Edward serait encore peiné à cause de sa rupture avec leur meilleure amie…

« Et puis il y a plus important en ce moment, n'oublie qu'on doit chercher davantage d'infos sur la Pierre Philosophale. Il doit forcément exister une autre manière de la créer sans avoir à sacrifier de vies humaines… » rajouta l'aîné des frères Elric en fronçant les sourcils ce qui signifiait qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

L'armure hocha la tête sans conviction. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen. A vrai dire, il perdait leur temps à chercher une autre solution au problème puisqu'il n'y en avait pas. Peut-être que si leur père était là, il saurait quoi faire vu qu'il était lui aussi un alchimiste, et sûrement plus expérimenté de surcroît. Mais il ne valait mieux pas en parler à Ed au risque de le voir péter un ou deux fusibles. Le jeune Fullmetal en voulait toujours à leur père de les avoir abandonnés avec leur mère quand ils étaient tout petits, alors…

Cette pensée arracha un discret soupir à Alphonse. Enfin, c'était comme ça.

« On pourrait peut-être aller voir Scieszka pour voir si elle n'aurait lu un autre livre concernant la Pierre pour qu'elle nous le recopie…proposa Edward sans se douter du conflit intérieur que se livrait Al. T'en penses quoi ? demanda le jeune alchimiste à ce dernier.

-Euuuuuhhh…Fais comme ça t'arrange !! s'écria l'armure.

-Bon bah, on y va alors… »

Et il se dirigèrent donc vers la maison où habitait la jeune fille qui travaillait à la bibliothèque de la première division avant qu'elle ne se fasse virer parce qu'elle ne faisait que lire les livres (même ceux qu'elle n'était pas censé voir) de la bibliothèque, et qui avait été embauchée par le lieutenant Hugues grâce à son don de mémorisation prodigieux qui leur avait permit de récupérer une bonne partie des documents brûlés lors de l'incendie qui avait ravagé la grande bibliothèque, dont le fameux livre de recettes écrit par Tim Marcoh qui s'avérait être codé et qui leur avait dévoilé la véritable façon de créer la Pierre Philosophale.

« Au fait Ed, tu as vu le colonel Mustang ce matin ? » Demanda Alphonse.

Et pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la matinée, Edward piqua un fard. Il fallait à tout prix éviter que son frère n'apprenne ce qui s'était passé avec Roy Mustang. Personne ne devait l'apprendre. Personne.

L'aîné des frères Elric déglutit et dit d'un ton indifférent :

« Ouais pourquoi ?

-Il t'a rien dit pour ton retard de ce matin ?

- J'ai juste eu le droit à ses quolibets habituels. Et puis c'est pas comme ci j'arrivais en retard à chaque fois !

- Ah oui.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

-Bah rien, c'était juste pour savoir. »

Ils toquèrent à la porte de Scieszka qui leur ouvrit après être parvenue à se frayer un passage à travers les tonnes de livres qui encombraient sa maison. Edward lui demanda si par hasard, elle n'aurait pas d'autres livres traitant sur la Pierre Philosophale mais la jeune fille lui répondit que non après avoir longuement réfléchi. Elle leur dit qu'elle était désolée de ne pas pouvoir les aider davantage. Après l'avoir remercié, Edward et Alphonse décidèrent de rentrer au Q-G militaire de Central. Peut-être que s'ils demandaient au colonel Mustang…

«Oui, demandons à Mustang ! proposa Alphonse tout en marchant.

-Il est bientôt plus de midi, laisse moi manger un morceau avant… »protesta le Fullmetal.

Après avoir mangé un sandwich acheté à un marchant ambulant, Edward, suivit par son frère entrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment militaire et se dirigèrent tout droit vers le bureau de Mustang. Le jeune blondinet était un peu anxieux : pourvu que le colonel ne s'amuse pas à émettre des allusions par rapport à ce qui s'était passé ce matin devant Alphonse ! Si son frère apprenait qu'il était gay, il ne savait pas comment il réagirait…

Car oui, Mustang avait raison, Edward était gay. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec Winry. Il l'ignorait au début, mais maintenant il savait que ses disputes avec la jeune fille blonde n'étaient qu'une excuse pour s'éloigner d'elle. Pas très sympa pour Winry, m'enfin…

Mais ce qui l'avait davantage étonné, c'était de savoir que le colonel Mustang était lui aussi homo. Roy Mustang, le coureur de jupons sans en avoir l'air, celui qui s'amusait à piquer toutes les petites amies du sous-lieutenant Havoc ! On peut dire qu'il cachait bien son jeu le Mustang !

Edward sourit à cette pensée.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la porte du bureau de Mustang qu'Edward poussa une nouvelle fois sans frapper avant d'entrer. Le colonel était toujours là et était en train de nettoyer ses fenêtres au lieu de travailler comme il était censé le faire.

« Comme s'il avait pas autre chose de mieux à faire à part nettoyer ses carreaux, tiens… »Pensa Edward en regardant son supérieur d'un œil légèrement moqueur.

« Et bien, on peut dire que vous tombez à pic tout les deux, vous allez peut-être pouvoir me filer un coup de main… demanda Roy Mustang en les voyant entrer.

-Vous avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Fit Edward, d'un air blasé.

-Ho si, mais je crois que ce n'est guère le moment... »déclara le colonel en jetant un coup d'œil vicieux à Edward qui rougit, une fois de plus.

-Colonel, nous voudrions vous demander un service… intervint Alphonse qui n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre l'échange entre son frère et Mustang.

-Ouais, on voudrait savoir si vous n'auriez pas davantage d'infos concernant ce qu'on cherche, acheva le jeune alchimiste de métal.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Mustang, vous savez déjà comment…ou avec quoi…la Pierre doit être fabriquée, non ?

-Justement, on aimerait savoir s'il n'y aurait pas un autre moyen…

-Et c'est à moi que vous demandez ça ?

-Et bien…commença Alphonse.

-Je n'en sais pas plus, désolé. Vous devriez demander à quelqu'un qui s'y connaît bien dans ce domaine. Vous ne connaissez personne pour cela? Fit le colonel en frottant énergiquement la vitre de sa fenêtre avec un chiffon.

-Les seules personnes qui ont l'air d'en savoir un rayon sur le sujet sont des homonculus et ça m'étonnerais qu'ils nous disent ce que l'on veut savoir avec le sourire…répliqua Edward, la mine sombre.

-En effet…mais si vous voulez mon avis, la vérité n'est pas toujours belle à voir, je pensais que vous l'aviez compris…peut-être que vous perdez votre temps à chercher une solution qui n'existe sans doute pas…enfin j'espère quand même que je me trompe », déclara le colonel Mustang.

Edward et Alphonse s'entre-regardèrent. Après tout il avait peut-être raison. Peut-être fallait-il arrêter de se bercer d'illusions et accepter de regarder la vérité en face.

Edward soupira. Oui, c'était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

« Sinon, à part ça, reprit le colonel Mustang, Edward, j'ai une mission à te confier. On aurait justement perçu un mouvement d'homonculus dans la cité de Lior. Tu pourras aller y jeter un coup d'œil ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viendraient foutre dans la ville de Lior ? demanda Edward, en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, alors prépare tes bagages, tu pars demain ».

Le fullmetal alchimist se mit à marmonner des mots sans suite d'un air bougon mais ne répliqua pas.

« Bon, viens Al, on s'casse puisqu'on doit se préparer ! annonça l'aîné des frères Elric en se dirigeant vers la porte bientôt suivi par son jeune frère. Il ne remarqua donc pas le sourire empli de tendresse que lui lança Mustang avant de continuer à nettoyer ses vitres.

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur :**

Edward : Y a pas dire, t'es vraiment qu'une perverse cinglée…

Akina : Que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas mon cher.

Edward : Et puis tes dialogues là…

Akina : Quoi ?

Edward : La plupart du temps, on parle pour ne rien dire.

Akina (soudain honteuse) : Beuuh ! C'est pas ma faute !

Ed : Bah si justement. En plus ton scénario il est minable, ce qui fait qu'on s'emmerde grave on lisant c't'histoire à la con et en plus y a pas d'action !

Akina : Pas d'action, hein ? TwT (commence à écrire le chapitre trois) « _... Mustang s'approcha d'Edward avec un regard ultra pervers pour… »_

Ed : AAAAAAAAAAARGHHH !! Pas dans ce sens là, je voulais dire !!

Akina : Ho booon ? D

Edward (désespéré) : Miséricorde, qu'ai-je donc fait dans ma chienne de vie pour mériter ça ?

Mustang (se ramène) : Quant à moi tu me fais passer pour un pervers qui ne pense qu'à une chose…

Ed : Moi !! èé

Mustang : Tout à fait !

Akina : Ecoutez, il est inutile de vous plaindre car je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, et comme je veux, clair ?!

Ed et Mustang : Salpe !!

Akina : Merci du compliment, vous me faites rougir, huhu…

_(En arrière plan on peut voir Mustang, avec Edward à ses côtés, qui appelle les messieurs en blancs afin d'éviter que l'état de l'auteur perturbé ne s'aggrave)_

Ed : Ne t'inquiète pas Akina, c'est pour ton bien…

Mustang : Et aussi pour le notre !

Akina : Gné ?

Chapitre 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_« Maman ! Mamaaan !! » hurle un petit garçon blond en courant vers une jeune femme occupée à étendre son linge devant la maison._

_« Maman !! Regarde !! C'est moi qui l'ai fait !! crie le jeune garçon, une fois arrivé près de sa mère, avec un grand sourire._

_Il lui montre un petit objet qui ressemble à un cheval. Un cheval de métal._

_La femme se baisse pour être à la hauteur de son fils et prend l'objet dans une main, l'autre tenant un panier de linges à faire sécher._

_« Hooo ! fait Trisha avec une moue admirative, c'est toi qui l'a fait ? Tu es très doué Edward ! »_

_Le sourire du petit garçon s'accentue, plein de fierté._

_Trisha reprend, tout en se relevant :_

_« Oui, vraiment très doué… »_

_Elle passe une main dans les cheveux de son fils._

_«…Mais pas assez pour me ramener…Edward… »_

_Edward ouvre grand les yeux, croyant avoir mal compris. Le paysage calme et paisible de la campagne s'estompe. A sa place, tout devient noir…et sa mère le regarde avec un sourire effrayant, recouverte de sang._

_« Maman ? »_

_Mais sa mère n'est plus là. Disparue. A la place il y a quelque chose de monstrueux. Quelque chose qui le regarde. Quelque chose qui n'a rien d'humain._

_Angoisse._

_Terreur._

_« Non !! Ce n'est pas maman ! __Al ? Où est Al ? AL !!_

_Inquiétude._

_Douleur._

_Peur sans nom._

_« AAAAALLLL!! »_

_Egarement._

_«RENDEZ MOI MON FRERE !! »_

_La Porte Noire._

_Douleur._

_Encore plus intense._

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Haletant. En sueur. Le cœur battant la chamade. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre son souffle. Encore ce rêve ! Où plutôt ce cauchemard. Pratiquement chaque nuit il le faisait. C'était vraiment éprouvant. Un vrai calvaire.

Edward ramena sa jambe de métal contre lui.

« Putain…ça fait mal… »

Ca aussi à chaque fois qu'il se réveillait après ce cauchemard, ça lui prenait. Une douleur aigue à son bras droit et à sa jambe gauche. Il en aurait pleuré.

Quand la douleur ce fut peu à peu atténuée, Edward se redressa et mit pied à terre. Sans bruit, il s'habilla, pour ne pas alerter son frère qui lui, depuis que son âme était ancrée à l'armure de métal, ne pouvait plus dormir ni ressentir quoique ce soit.

Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il sortit à pas feutrés de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Son frère était dans sa chambre, la lumière était allumée. Il devait sûrement finir de préparer leurs bagages…

Doucement, Ed ouvrit la porte, tout aussi doucement, la referma avant de dévaler les escaliers qui menait à une autre porte qui menait dehors, à l'air libre.

Edward ignorait quel heure il était mais à son avis, la nuit devait être déjà bien entamée. La lune, à moitié pleine éclairait la rue aidée par des lampadaires. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Le Fullmetal Alchemist se mit en marche. Il ne désirait aller nulle part, juste marcher et chasser ses idées noires.

Dans quelques heures, Alphonse et lui prendraient le train pour la ville de Lior, puis ils devraient traverser un fichu désert de sable avant d'arriver à destination.

D'après les dires de certaines personnes, c'était vraiment le bordel à Lior. Les habitants s'entre-tuaient et les militaires censés rétablir l'ordre ne les aidaient pas, bien au contraire.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les homonculus se trouvaient là-bas. Si ça se trouve, ils étaient juste de passage.

Mais bon, mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque, on ne sait jamais…

Quelqu'un le bouscula et Edward se retrouva à par terre, interloqué.

« Bordel, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire attention où vous… ?? »

Il s'interrompit, stupéfait.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fichez là, vous ? »

Devant lui se tenait la dernière personne que, bizarrement, Edward souhaitait voir : le colonel Roy Mustang.

« Ho tiens Edward, justement je voulais te voir…Déclara Mustang avec un grand sourire, sans répondre à la question de son jeune subordonné qui se relevait.

-Gné ? A cette heure ? Vous ne feriez pas mieux de dormir ?

-Je te retourne la question. M'enfin, et si on allait discuter autour d'un verre ? Je t'invite.

-C'est sympa, mais je pense que je vais plutôt rentrer, mon frère s'est peut-être rendu compte que je me suis barré et…qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

Roy venait de plaquer Ed contre le mur d'une des maisons qui parcouraient la ruelle et se penchait vers lui.

Tentateur.

Irrésistible.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Mais ce type était vraiment obsédé ! Il l'avait déjà fait ce matin, et il voulait encore ?!

Les lèvres du colonel rencontrèrent celles d'Ed et celui-ci sentit toute résistance s'envoler.

Il passa ses bras autour des épaules de son supérieur afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Les mains de Mustang glissèrent vers les hanches du Fullmetal, s'attaquèrent à la braguette de son pantalon mais furent stoppées par Edward qui murmura, inquiet :

« Arrête, t'es fou ! Pas ici !

-Mais il n'y a personne…

-Mais on ne sait jamais !

-Dans ce cas… »

Le colonel Mustang mit un bras droit dans le dos de son jeune subordonné, fit glisser le gauche sous ses jambes et le souleva.

« Héééééééééé ! Ca va pas ? Pose moi !! Immédiatement ! cria Edward en s'agitant.

-Juste le temps de trouver une bonne cachette et c'est bon ! rétorqua Mustang.

Il avisa une petite ruelle étroite. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de monde qui passait par là, ils seraient tranquilles.

Puis, sans prêter attention aux protestations du Fullmetal Alchemist, il se dirigea vers la petite rue.

Al fini de fermer la valise de son frère. Il n'y avait mis que le strict nécessaire. Il vérifia également si les billets de train n'étaient pas perdus et posa le bagage sur son lit.

Leur train partait en milieu de matinée, il fallait donc qu'ils soient prêts de bonne heure.

Alphonse jeta un œil à son réveil. Une heure treize du matin. Que la nuit était longue…

L'armure soupira. Pourvu qu'ils trouvent vite la Pierre Philosophale et qu'elle leurs rendent leurs corps !

Le fait de ne pas pouvoir sentir, éprouver et sentir certaines choses lui donnait envie de crier parfois. De se rouler en boule et de fermer les yeux en espérant se réveiller d'un cauchemard qui n'en finissait pas. Alphonse n'en voulait pas à Edward pour ce qu'il avait dut faire pour le sauver. Mais parfois, le fait d'avoir son âme reliée à cette armure le gênait horriblement.

Al se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre et s'installa sur le rebord. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre le matin.

« Aller Al ! En avant pour la Cité de Lior ! S'écria Edward en montant dans le train.

-T'as l'air bien enthousiaste nii-san ! Remarqua Al en montant à son tour en tenant la valise de son frère.

-Ah bon ? J'ai pas l'impression moi ! Dit Ed en se dirigeant vers un compartiment vide.

-Ici ce sera parfait ! » Fit-il en faisant signe à son frère de venir.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux. Une fois que tout fut en ordre, Edward sortit un jeu de carte et les agita devant son petit frère.

« Une partie ? Va bien falloir passer le temps !

-Montre moi d'abord tes manches.

-Gné ? Et pourquoi donc, s'il te plaît ?

-Fais pas l'innocent, je sais très bien que t'es un tricheur !

-C'est même pas vrai !

-Ah ouais ? Et la dernière fois t'avais des as de pique pleins les manches !! Je t'ai vu !

-Espèce de mytho ! »

Ils continuèrent de se disputer quand soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître…

« NAAAAAAAANNNN !! PAS VOOOOOUUUUS !! hurla Ed en se collant au fond du compartiment.

-Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir Edward Elric ! Le colonel m'a ordonné de vous accompagner jusqu'à Lior ! Vous n'ignorez pas que la situation là-bas est dramatique ! De ce fait, vous avez besoin d'une protection ! » S'exclama le commandant Alex Louis Amstrong en s'avançant vers Edward qui essayait en vain de rentrer dans le mur.

Et sur ces mots, il prit Edward dans ses bras pour lui faire un de ses câlins dont on ne s'en remettait pas. Physiquement.

Edward, à moitié mort sur la banquette marmonna :

« Ca, c'est l'une des choses les plus vaches qu'il ait pu me faire le Mustang… »

Mis à part ça, le voyage se déroula sans accidents notoires.

Le train les déposa sur un quai, en plein milieu du désert.

« Purée, c'est pas vrai qu'on va devoir se taper tout le chemin menant jusqu'à Lior sous un putain de soleil de plomb ! Râla Ed, déprimé.

-Ne vous en faites pas jeune Elric, avec moi et ma musculature parfaite, nous serons à Lior en moins d'une heure ! Déclara Amstrong en dévoilant son impressionnante musculature, pleins d'étoiles roses scintillaient autour de sa tête.

-Naaaaaan !! C'est bon ! C'est pas la peine, c'est mieux d'aller à pieds, c'est bon pour la santé ! » Répliqua Edward en se cachant derrière Alphonse qui semblait ne pas approuver, lui non plus, l'idée d'Amstrong.

Mais le commandant ne prêta pas attention aux dires du Fullmetal. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste rouge et le hissa sur une de ses épaules, tandis qu'il saisissait Alphonse pour le mettre sur l'autre. Puis il se mit à courir à cent kilomètre heure sans prendre en compte les hurlements des deux frères, paniqués.

C'est ainsi que moins d'une plus tard, ils arrivèrent en vue de Lior.

Le commandant Amstrong déposa les deux frères Elric en état de choc après cette course plutôt éprouvante sur le sol et inspecta la Cité pratiquement détruite qui s'étendait devant eux.

Les maisons étaient en ruines, les rues étaient jonchées de débris et de corps et on pouvait entendre des coups de feu au loin. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire un tel spectacle.

Désolation.

C'est dans cette atmosphère soudainement refroidie que notre groupe d'alchimistes pénétra dans la cité dévastée.

Le visage d'Edward était grave, tout comme celui d'Amstrong. Et sûrement que celui d'Alphonse l'aurait été aussi s'il n'avait pas été une armure.

Ed se racla la gorge :

« Comment va-t-on faire pour accomplir notre mission dans une pareil situation ?

-Ne vous en faites pas Edward, dit le commandant, j'assure votre protection. Mais si vous voulez trouver ces homonculus, je vous suggère d'enquêter près du Père Cornello…

-Le Père Cornello ? Mais il est mort ! S'écria le jeune alchimiste d'état.

-Ce n'est pas se qu'affirme certaines personnes. »

Edward allait répliquer quand soudain, ils virent apparaître devant eux une jeune fille.

Agée d'au moins une quinzaine d'année, belle, d'apparence chêtive, les cheveux noirs et longs qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux reins, les yeux d'un vert saisissant, elle semblait complètement perdue et paniquée.

Elle portait comme vêtements une robe sale et déchirée par endroit et des petites bottines marrons.

Dès qu'elle les vit, la jeune fille s'immobilisa, interdite. Elle les examina un par un, ses yeux s'attardant un peu plus longtemps sur l'armure et sur Amstrong, sans doute impressionnée par leurs carrures. Mais dès qu'elle aperçut l'insigne militaire sur le veste du commandant, elle pâlit et se mit à reculer.

« Des militaires ? Encore ? Vous ne pensez pas avoir suffisamment fait de mal comme ça ? Cria t-elle, soudain en colère.

-Attends ! On est pas venu là pour faire du mal ! On veut juste aider si possible ! La détrompa Alphonse en esquissant un pas vers elle.

-C'est ce qu'ils disaient eux aussi avant de tout détruire ! N'approchez pas ! » Fit la fille en reculant.

Et avant que tous n'est pu faire quoique ce soit, elle frappa dans ses mains avant de les poser au sol fit jaillir des pics rocheux vers les trois alchimistes.

« De l'alchimie sans cercles ?! Mais alors… » Songea Edward en évitant de justesse les pics ainsi que Amstrong et Al.

La jeune fille plaqua une nouvelle fois ses mains par terre pour créer une faille suffisamment large pour les engloutir tous les trois. Mais c'était sans compter les talents d'Edward qui l'évita ainsi que les deux autres alchimistes.

Amstrong hésitait à se lancer dans le combat, de peur de blesser la fille.

Pendant qu'il hésitait, Edward, quant à lui, fit jaillir un poing de pierre du sol afin d'immobiliser leur agresseur. Mais la jeune fille créa un mur suffisamment solide pour arrêter le poing. Puis, elle frappa encore une fois dans ses mains et les appliqua contre un des murs d'une maison en meilleur état que les autres et transmuta une lance d'apparence solide avant de se jeter sur le Fullmetal, une expression haineuse sur le visage. Ce dernier réussit à l'arrêter en lui envoyant un coup de coude dans l'estomac avec son bras droit. La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche dans un cri muet et s'effondra, le souffle coupé, à terre.

Sa poitrine se soulevait de façon précipité et irrégulière.

Avec méfiance, le jeune alchimiste blond s'approcha de la gamine et vit qu'elle s'était évanouie. Il se tourna alors vers Amstrong.

« Cette fille a fait de l'alchimie sans cercles…

-Oui, j'ai remarqué…répondit le commandant, médusé.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait d'elle ? On va pas la laisser comme ça…

-Prenons là avec nous ! Intervint Alphonse, elle pourrait…peut-être nous aider…

-Euuuh…j'te signale qu'il y a à peine une minute, elle voulait nous faire la peau ! Lui rappela Edward en se tournant vers son frère.

-Elle était terrorisée. C'est normal qu'elle ai agit comme ça…

-Ouais bah, fais ce que tu veux mais viens pas te plaindre après si elle te balance dans le décor ! » Bougonna Ed sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

Il reprit son chemin suivit de près par l'alchimiste aux bras puissants.

Alphonse prit la jeune fille évanouie dans ses bras et les rattrapa.

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur :**

Ed : Quel chapitre court et bâclé !

Akina :…

Mustang : Et là, je passe vraiment pour un obsédé !èé

Akina :…

Ed : Et pis c'est qui la meuf là ?

Akina :…

Mustang : Ellea écrit qu'elle était super bien roulée la fille !

Ed : Nan, juste qu'elle était belle.

Akina :…

Ed et Mustang : Hé ! Tu dis rien ?

Akina : RRZZZzzzZZZzzzzZZ…

Ed et Roy :…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

« Putain, ya plus que des ruines ici ! Grogna Edward, en regardant les maisons et les rues détruites.

-C'est aussi un vrai cimetière… » murmura Alphonse en avisant une bonne dizaine de cadavres sanglants qui jonchaient le sol, éparpillés un peu partout.

Ed se tourna vers Amstrong, furieux.

« Les militaires étaient censés aider ces gens !! Pas de les aider à s'entre-tuer ! Alors pourquoi…

-La situation est trop complexe pour que je puisse vous l'expliquer. Fit Amstrong.

-Non pas que je doute de votre intelligence », rajouta t-il en voyant Edward ouvrir la bouche avec l'air de quelqu'un va commettre un meurtre.

Le jeune alchimiste marmonna de vague menace à peine audible avant de continuer à avancer.

Alphonse le suivit en resserrant le précieux fardeau qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

La fille ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Inconsciente, ses traits étaient détendus et elle affichait un air calme et doux. Rien à voir avec l'expression de haine intense qu'elle avait eu durant son petit combat avec Ed.

Qui était-elle ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'elle avait pu faire de l'alchimie sans cercles ? Elle avait sûrement dû…

Alphonse secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'ils retrouvent les homonculus. Mais que ferait-il de la jeune fille s'ils trouvaient et devaient combattre les homonculus ? Elle risquait d'être en danger. Enfin, surtout si elle ne se réveillait pas. Non parce que sinon elle se débrouillait plutôt bien pour se battre.

A ce moment là, la gamine remua et poussa un gémissement, comme si elle avait mal.

« Non ! Non…ma soeur…ma vie…

-Hein ? Fit Edward qui s'était retourné, imité par le commandant, et qui regardait la jeune fille d'un œil perplexe.

-Vie…soeur…Porte… »marmonna encore une fois la fille avant de pousser un long soupir et se taire de nouveau.

Les trois alchimistes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Puis Edward et Amstrong poursuivirent leur chemin en se désintéressant de nouveau de la fille. Seul Alphonse regardait la gamine. Elle avait sûrement beaucoup à leur apprendre…

Soudain, des bruits de fusillades retentirent. Tout proche. Les trois alchimistes se regroupèrent, chacun en position de combat, l'armure serrant contre lui, la frêle jeune fille.

Des habitants de Lior, armés pour la plupart d'armes feu tandis que leurs camarades avaient seulement des poignards, étaient poursuivis par des militaires qui eux avaient tous des fusils ou des revolvers qu'ils ne se privaient visiblement pas d'utiliser. Plusieurs habitants de Lior s'effondrèrent, atteins par les balles. Blessés ou tout simplement morts. Les survivants continuaient de lutter, même s'ils finirent par subir le même sort que les autres. Mais certains avaient quand même réussis à prendre la fuite. Afin de ne pas se prendre une balle perdue, Edward, Amstrong et Al, qui tenait toujours la jeune fille, se réfugièrent dans un bâtiment délabré mais qui tenait encore debout. L'intérieur de la bâtisse en ruine était sans dessus dessous. Des chaises, une table, des meubles étaient complètement détruits. Les murs étaient presque tous criblés de balles. Ne préférant pas s'attarder dans cette pièce, les trois alchimistes montèrent à l'étage par un escalier en bois miraculeusement intact. Sauf que l'avant dernière marche céda quand Alphonse posa le pied dessus. L'armure trébucha, se rattrapa en posant une main sur le sol du première étage, l'autre tenant toujours la jeune demoiselle qui se réveilla soudain, l'air complètement ahuri. Visiblement, elle se demandait ce qu'elle foutait là. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de donner des explications. Edward aida son frère à se dégager et ils coururent vers la première porte qu'ils virent. Ils l'ouvrirent et se précipitèrent dans la chambre qui intact, mise à part le lit deux place au sommier défoncé, et les meubles qui semblaient avoir été projetés avec violence contre les murs.

Dehors, on entendait toujours les coups de feu. Ca risquait de durer encore un petit moment…

Alphonse déposa la gamine sur le lit. Edward s'étira en poussant un soupir à moitié soulagé. Amstrong se tenait à côté de la fenêtre, regardant ce qui se déroulait dehors sans risquer d'être atteint par les balles.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Demanda Alphonse à la jeune fille.

-Hein ? Et vous ? Vous êtes des militaires ! Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? S'écria t-elle, agressive.

-On ne veut pas te faire du mal, crois-moi. Je m'appelle Alphonse Elric, j'ai quatorze ans, et voici mon frère, Edward qui en a quinze et le commandant Amstrong… »

La fille regarda les trois militaires avec méfiance avant de bougonner, de mauvaise grâce :

« M'appelle Niniane Dalavir. J'ai quinze ans, bientôt seize et j'aime pas les militaires.

-Sans blague, on l'aura pas remarqué ! » Ricana Edward qui jusque là n'avait pas dit un mot.

Niniane balança un regard haineux à Ed.

« Toi le minus, si tu veux pas que je te latte la tronche, t'as intérêt à calmer ta joie !

-QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE NAIN DE JARDIN AYANT DES PROBLEMES DE CROISSANCE ?? Hurla le Fullmetal en voulant se jeter sur la jeune fille mais qui était retenu par son frère qui essayait vainement de le calmer.

Niniane regarda la scène avec un mélange d'amusement et d'indifférence.

Amstrong se dressa soudain face à eux et tonna d'une voix forte :

« Allons, allons jeunes gens ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se battre entre vous ! La violence n'a jamais rien résolu et…

-Cela n'empêche pas certaines personnes de la pratiquer ! Le coupa Niniane en désignant la fenêtre du menton..

-C'est malheureusement vrai mais…

-D'ailleurs toi t'es un bon exemple ! C'est pas toi qui a voulut nous tuer tout à l'heure ? Fit Edward, sacarstique.

-La ferme minus. Si vous vous étiez pas ramené, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

-ARRETE DE ME TRAITER DE MINUS OU JE TE…Commença le Fullmetal alchimiste en brandissant un poing menaçant.

-Ed, Niniane, calmez-vous ! Dit Alphonse, en agitant les mains.

-C'est pas ma faute si t'es petit ! T'as qu'à manger plus de soupe même si je doute que ça te fasse quoique soit ! Ricana Niniane, en se levant, une lueur de défi dans son regard vert.

-ELLE ME CHERCHE !!ELLE VA ME TROUVER !!JE VAIS TE… !!

-Bah viens ! Je t'attends minus ! » Le provoqua la jeune fille, en position de combat, près à claquer dans ses mains.

Edward se calma soudainement en regardant les mains de la fille.

« Au fait, comment se fait-il que tu puisses faire de l'alchimie sans cercles ? Tu aurais tenté une transmutation humaine toi aussi ? » L'interrogea t-il.

Niniane sursauta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle baissa vivement les bras. Plusieurs émotions différentes passèrent sur son visage. Surprise. Douleur. Et tristesse.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma et l'ouvrit de nouveau pour répondre d'un ton sacarstique :

« Je pourrais te demander la même chose mais comme il m'arrive d'être discrète, et que j'ai des principes, je préfère te demander si vous comptez vous éterniser ici… »

Edward fronça les sourcils. Puis il haussa les épaules. Tôt ou tard, il finirait bien par savoir la vérité.

« Pour répondre à ta question, on préfère attendre qu'il y ai plus de calme avant de redescendre dans la rue. On a pas envie de se faire trouer la peau, tu sais. Expliqua Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

-Et…je suis obligée de rester avec vous ? Demanda Niniane.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles de faire fusiller…

-C'est toujours mieux que de rester avec vous…

-Je vous en prie , Dit Alphonse, ne recommencez pas à vous disputer. »

Puis il s'adressa à la jeune fille :

« Tu pourrais peut-être nous aider, on recherche le Père Cornello…

-Pfff ! Il doit sûrement être terré au fond de son église bien à l'abri pendant que des milliers d'innocents se font massacrer ! Jeta Niniane, avec dédain.

-Tu pourrais nous y conduire ?

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-On peut pas te le dire…mais c'est important !

-Plus important que d'aider les gens dehors ?

-Euh…

-Laisse Al ! Si elle veut pas nous y conduire, c'est son problème. On finira bien par la trouver cette église.

-L'église peut-être, mais pas sa cachette ! Objecta Niniane, avec un sourire outrancier.

-Tu ne vraiment pas nous y conduire ? Demanda Alphonse, avec un ton un peu suppliant.

-Ca dépend. Vous me proposez quoi en échange ?

-Mon poing dans ta gueule…marmonna Ed, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Euuh…je ne sais pas quoi…Commença Alphonse.

-Que diriez-vous d'un poste à Central ? J'ai remarqué vos talents d'alchimiste, vous pourriez être très utile ! Proposa Amstrong, en se mêlant de la conversation.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les militaires ! Alors c'est pas la peine de me proposer d'en devenir un !

-Pourquoi ? Lâcha le Fullmetal, assez curieux.

-Ils ont tués mes parents. »

Un grand silence ce fit, seulement troublé par des détonations et des cris venant de l'extérieur.

« Désolé…murmura Al, en baissant la tête.

-…Fit la jeune fille.

-Bon écoute, tu nous aides et tu nous diras ce que tu veux après, okay ? Proposa Edward en se redressant.

-…d'accord… »Acquiesça Niniane, surprenant tout le monde, même Ed.

Tout le monde se rassembla devant la porte, l'ouvrit et descendirent précipitamment les escaliers. Arrivés devant la porte de l'entrée principale, ils échangèrent un bref regard et s'élancèrent à l'extérieur en courant.

Le commandant Amstrong courait devant suivit de près par Edward et Niniane, ainsi que d'Alphonse qui fermait la marche.

« A droite ! » Cria Niniane.

Ils obliquèrent dans la direction indiquée, évitèrent de justesse une volée de balles et continuèrent à courir comme si leurs vies en dépendait, ce qui était le cas.

« Continuons tout droit ensuite prenons à gauche et ensuite tout droit ! L'église se trouve là ! Ordonna la jeune fille, haletante.

-Compris ! » Répondit Amstrong en faisant ce qu'elle disait.

Après une course éprouvante où plusieurs fois ils manquèrent de se casser la figure et de se prendre des balles, les quatre alchimistes arrivèrent devant l'église qui ressemblait plus à un temple qu'à autre chose. C'était un imposant bâtiment blanc qui tirait plus vers le gris à présent, avec des colonnes de pierres qui soutenait un toit de la même matière. Et encore, ça ce n'était que l'entrée.

Nos quatre alchimistes pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Leurs pas résonnaient dans ce lieu calme et un peu sinistre.

« Ya personne ici ! Constata Edward en promenant son regard partout.

-C'est un peu trop calme à mon goût… »Renchérit Niniane.

Alphonse et le commandant ne dirent rien. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une pièce avec un autel dans le fond et des bancs disposés les uns derrières les autres. Bizarrement, tout était intact.

Les statuts de Létho, le dieu soleil semblaient les fixer avec désapprobation.

« C'est ici qu'avait lieu la messe, chuchota Niniane.

-Merci, on l'aura deviné ! Répondit le Fullmetal sur le même ton.

-Elle est où la cachette du Père Cornello ? demanda Alphonse.

-Par ici, suivez-moi. »

La jeune fille les guida dans un coin du temple. Elle écarta un long rideau pourpre qui dissimulait une porte en bois mais qui avait l'air solide.

« Au fait, comment tu sais où se cache le père Cornello ? S'enquit Ed.

-J'étais l'une de ses prêtresses. » Répondit-elle, comme si ça justifiait tout.

Elle les conduisit le long de plusieurs couloirs avant d'aboutir dans une salle illuminées par des torches. Le plafond était un dôme de pierre soutenu par des colonnes de granits.

« Et mais…cette salle n'était pas là avant ! S'exclama Niniane, perplexe.

-Hein ? Mais comment…? Commença Ed en regardant de tous les côtés, imité par Amstrong.

-C'est normal que tu ne l'ai pas remarquée avant, c'est parce que nous l'avions dissimulée par nos propres moyens… »Retentit une voix forte.

Les quatre alchimistes se retournèrent de concert, en direction de la voix.

Le Père Cornello, une canne à la main apparut dans la lumière, avec un air goguenard.

« Vous en avez mis du temps pour venir jusqu'ici ! Heureusement que mademoiselle était là pour vous guider ! Ricana Cornello en désignant Niniane qui recula d'un pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas le père Cornello ! S'écria Edward, en serrant les dents.

-Non c'est vrai. Bien joué Fullnabot ! » Sourit Cornello, moqueur.

Sur ce, il se transforma. A la place du Père Cornello, apparut un jeune garçon qui avait l'air d'avoir le même âge qu'Edward et Niniane, quoique un peu plus et qui ressemblait vaguement à un palmier à cause de sa coupe de cheveux.

« Envy. J'aurais dû m'en douter…Rugit Ed en serrant les poings.

-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir Fullnabot ! Ironisa Envy, les mains sur les hanches.

-Tu nous attendais ?

-Bah ouais, la dernière fois, on a été interrompu lorsqu'on a voulu créer la Pierre Philosophale, alors du coup on a eu l'idée de t'attirer ici, dans un endroit où cette fois, personne ne pourra nous déranger…

-T'as toujours pas pigé que c'est pas la peine de compter sur moi pour créer la Pierre à votre place ?

-Bah…faut dire que t'as pas le choix si tu veux pas qu'on bute tes petits amis ! Déclara Envy, d'un ton faussement joyeux.

-Là dessus, tu peux toujours rêver ! Hurla le Fullmetal en transmutant son auto-mail et en se jetant sur son ennemi.

-Ho, tu veux te battre ? Mais ya pas de problème Nabot ! » S'exclama Envy en bondissant à la rencontre d'Edward.

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

**Chapitre 5 :**

Coucou !

Tout le monde va bien ? Pas trop stressé pour la rentrée ? Damned je vous comprends !

Bon, je vous poste le chapitre 5. Ce sera sûrement le dernier avant longtemps car étant donné que c'est la reprise des cours et bien je ne pourrai plus retourner sur ordi, où seulement le week-end et encore, ça dépend des devoirs…

Désolée mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut taper mais mes parents XD.

Aller, enjoy !

OoOoOoOoOo

_**« **__**-Là dessus, tu peux toujours rêver ! Hurla le Fullmetal en transmutant son auto-mail et en se jetant sur son ennemi.**_

_**-Ho, tu veux te battre ? Mais ya pas de problème Nabot ! » S'exclama Envy en bondissant à la rencontre d'Edward. »**_

Edward donna un coup de lame à Envy, visant son abdomen mais l'homonculus l'évita en bondissant sur le côté. Il atterrit souplement au sol et d'un bond, il sauta sur Edward qui se protégea avec son bras droit. Ed lui envoya un deuxième coup de lame qui atteignit Envy à la cuisse.

Celui-ci esquissa un saut en arrière et baissa son regard pour observer sa blessure.

« Pas mal Nabot, tu t'améliores ! » Constata l'homonculus en voyant la coupure profonde mais propre.

Puis sans laisser le temps au Fullmetal de répliquer il s'élança vers lui, un sourire malsain sur le visage. Edward fit de même, le sourire en moins.

De leur côté, Amstrong, Alphonse et Niniane regardaient la scène bouche bée.

« C'est qui le palmier là ? Demanda Niniane en désignant Envy, qui faisait pleins d'acrobaties digne d'un professionnel, du doigt.

-Il s'appelle Envy. Répondit Alphonse, sans quitter son frère qui évitait pratiquement toutes les attaques de son adversaire tout en essayant d'attaquer lui aussi.

-Envy ? Jalousie ? Envie ? C'est quoi cette connerie ?

-Envy est un homonculus. L'homonculus de l'Envie.

-Homon…culus ? Répéta Niniane, en fixant Envy avec stupeur.

-Oui. Un homonculus est une créature artificiellement humaine, crée lors d'une tentative de transmutation humaine.

-Mais alors… »murmura la jeune fille, pensive.

Tout à coup, ses traits se tendirent sous l'effet de la terreur. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et elle regarda Envy, visiblement choquée.

« Mais alors… ! » Cria t-elle en se tournant vers Alphonse, une lueur terrifiée dans ses yeux verts émeraudes.

L'armure hocha lentement la tête.

« Si toi aussi tu as bel et bien tenté une transmutation humaine sur une certaine personne décédée, alors il y de forte chance que cette certaine personne soit aussi un…

-Alors…Maria est…

-Je ne sais pas qui est Maria mais si c'est elle que tu as tenté de faire revivre alors oui, elle est devenue un homonculus. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Si tu la croises, elle n'aura rien à voir avec ton amie…

-Maria était ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle.

-Ho… »

A ce moment, Edward poussa un cri et s'effondra, une main sur le ventre.

« Nii-san !! Hurla Alphonse en se précipitant vers son frère.

-Alphonse, attendez !! » S'exclama Amstrong en voulant le retenir.

Mais Alphonse était déjà aux côtés de son frère qui avait toujours sa main sur son ventre. Il l'a retira pleine de sang.

-Edward ! Gémit Al, en serrant son grand frère contre lui.

-C'est bon Al, c'est pas grave… »Voulut le rassurer Ed en essayant de se dégager.

Mais le hurlement de douleur qu'il poussa démentit ses paroles.

Envy, quant à lui, regardait la scène avec un sourire plein de cruauté, une lueur amusé dans ses prunelles violettes. Visiblement, le fait de voir Alphonse complètement paniqué et l'expression de douleur sur le visage du Fullmetal Alchemist et Amstrong ne sachant pas trop quoi faire semblait le combler de joie.

Pour cette raison, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait oublié un léger détail…

Ce ne fut que lorsque un poing de pierre le percuta de plein fouet et l'envoya bouler par terre que l'homonculus se rendit compte qu'il y avait un petit problème.

« Ouais ! Cria Niniane en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses bras, je l'ai eu !

-Euuuh Niniane, je crois que non…Commença Alphonse en voyant Envy se relever, pas l'air content du tout.

-Hein ?! Mais comment ça se fait ? Fit la jeune fille, ébahie.

-Les homonculus ne peuvent pas mourir ! Gueula Edward en essayant de se relever malgré sa blessure.

-Exact ! » Cracha Envy en se précipitant sur Niniane, en brandissant son poing avec la ferme intention de réduire sa jolie frimousse en bouillie.

La jeune fille fit alors une chose incroyable. Elle claqua dans ses mains, avant de les tendre vers le haut comme si elle espérait s'envoler. Au lieu de ça, les flammes qui illuminaient la salle se détachèrent de leurs torches pour se diriger vers Niniane.

Elles se rassemblèrent au dessus de la tête de la frêle jeune fille et sous l'œil médusé d'Envy, d'Edward, d'Alphonse et d'Amstrong, formèrent une grosse boule de feu.

La jeune fille regarda Envy avec un drôle de sourire sadique avant de lui balancer la boule enflammée en pleine face.

« Bon là il est mort ? Questionna Niniane en regardant les trois alchimistes qui la regardaient, les yeux ronds.

-'tin, t'écoutes ce qu'on te dit ? Marmonna Edward, en sueur, un homonculus ça meurt pas !

-Mais c'est de la triche ! Pourquoi eux ils peuvent pas crever alors que nous si ?

-Niniane ce n'est pas un jeu ! Intervint Alphonse, tendu.

-Nous devons partir d'ici en vitesse. Edward est blessé, nous devons le ramener à Central ! Fit le commandant Amstrong en désignant le Fullmetal.

-Mais je vais bien bordel, c'est juste une égratignure ! Râla Ed, de mauvaise humeur.

-Oui bon, on ferait mieux d'y aller, car si le palmier peut pas mourir, alors il ne devrait pas tarder à revivre là…Dit Niniane les bras croisés en montrant Envy cramé par terre, du menton.

-Euuuh bonne idée ! » Approuva Alphonse en saisissant délicatement son frère, qui poussa un grognement mécontent, dans ses bras.

Et sans s'attarder une minute de plus dans cet endroit hostile, les quatre alchimistes décampèrent en vitesse, laissant Envy qui commençaient à se regénérer, au sol.

Cette fois, c'était Niniane qui ouvrait la marche et Amstrong qui la fermait (la marche hein ! XD). Au milieu, Alphonse et Edward s'engueulait car ce dernier ne supportait pas d'être trimballé comme un sac à patates et voulait que son frère le dépose au sol malgré le fait qu'il soit blessé. Bien sûr, Al ne lui obéit pas, ce qui énerva encore plus Edward qui ne cessait de gesticuler.

Après avoir emprunté une bonne douzaine de couloir, tombé sur des salles qui ne menait nul part, nos quatre amis durent se rendre à l'évidence : ils s'étaient perdus.

« Manquait plus que ça ! Bougonna Ed, boudeur.

-Euuuh…il faut positiver! On finira bien par trouver une sortie! Tenta de le rassurer son frère en regardant de tous les côtés.

-Réveille moi quand t'auras trouvé !

-Dis minus, tu peux pas la fermer deux minutes ? Râla Niniane en dardant sur Edward un regard meurtrié.

-ARRETE DE ME TRAITER DE…

-Chut ! Ordonna Amstrong, taisez-vous ! Vous n'entendez rien ?

-Entendre quoi ? C'est vide ici ! Répondit le Fullmetal en tendant néanmoins l'oreille.

-C'est vrai, il n'y a rien ici…attendez ! Si j'entends quelque chose…on dirait…comme un chant…s'écria Niniane.

-Un murmure…Renchérit Alphonse.

-Les deux. » Conclut Edward en essayant de savoir d'où cela pouvait provenir.

Le chant devint tout à coup subitement audible pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre à la perfection. Il semblait ne venir de nulle part en particulier mais une chose était sûre : il se rapprochait.

Les quatre alchimistes se rapprochèrent les uns des autres. Des pas se firent soudain entendre, le chant s'intensifia.

Bizarrement, Edward sentait comme une douce torpeur l'envahir. L'envie de s'abandonner au sommeil et de ne plus se réveiller. Fuir la réalité. C'était tellement tentant.

Visiblement, Amstrong et Niniane semblait éprouver la même chose car ils se mirent à bailler de plus en plus fréquemment. Seul Alphonse restait stoïque.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ! Hé ! » S'exclama t-il en voyant ses compagnons s'endormir sur place.

Niniane céda la première. Elle s'écroula comme une masse par terre, endormie. Edward finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son petit frère. Amstrong lutta encore quelques secondes avant de tomber, endormi lui aussi. Le chant envahissait maintenant tout le couloir, et bientôt une silhouette se dessina dans l'obscurité.

Elle semblait observer la scène avec un certain intérêt. Elle fit encore quelques pas et elle apparut en pleine lumière devant Alphonse. Celui-ci ne pu retenir une exclamation de surprise et recula.

Devant lui ce trouvait une jeune fille de son âge quoiqu'un peu plus jeune et de taille moyenne. Elle portait une robe d'un noir très sombre qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets ainsi que des bottes à semelles plates mais qui se terminaient en pointes. Ses cheveux lisses lui arrivaient à la taille et était d'un vert très foncés. Ses yeux étaient mauves et ses pupilles étaient verticales, comme ceux d'un félin, lui donnant un air sauvage. Cela mise à part, son visage était comme celui de Niniane.

Al comprit subitement.

« _Maria était ma sœur. Ma sœur jumelle._ »

Il recula encore.

« _…si c'est elle que tu as tenté de faire revivre alors oui, elle est devenue un homonculus._ »

Il s'arrêta. La fille continuait de le fixer avec amusement. Elle semblait se délecter de sa peur.

« Maria… » murmura Alphonse, après quelques instants.

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil.

« Maria ? Oui, c'était mon nom d'humaine, je m'en souviens… » Sourit-elle.

Sa voix était douce et calme. Mais pourtant glaciale. Si Alphonse avait eu son corps d'humain, il aurait frissonné.

L'homonculus, car s'en était une, s'avança vers lui d'une démarche gracieuse, envoûtante enjambant sans mal le corps de Niniane et d'Amstrong, inconscients.

« …mais maintenant, mon nom c'est Grudge, la Rancune… »Reprit-elle, une sourire mauvais déformant ses traits.

Et avant qu'Alphonse n'ait pu réagir, Grudge le projeta avec violence contre un mur. Sous l'impact, le casque de l'armure tomba. Edward qui était jusqu'alors, toujours dans les bras de son frère, tomba et roula à quelques mètres de son frère, en dormant toujours.

Al voulut se relever, mais une poigne de fer l'en empêcha. Grudge s'accroupie devant l'armure et dit comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant.

« Non, il ne faut pas bouger. On va attendre que mes amis arrivent, ils ne devraient pas tarder… »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'Envy accourut l'air franchement en colère.

« 'Tin, elle est cette petite conne que j'la défonce ? Beugla t-il.

-Calme toi Envy…Soupira Grudge en se relevant.

-Toi la ferme ! Cette salope m'a cramé jusqu'à la moelle, ça m'a fait super mal ! Je vais lui faire payer ! »

Et il se précipita sur Niniane, toujours allongée à terre. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Grudge s'interposa.

« Arrête, on a besoin d'eux pour le sacrifice.

-C'est vrai, alors calme toi un peu Envy, tu deviens pénible. »

La personne qui avait dit ça était une jeune femme à la chevelure ondulée, verte foncée comme tout ses semblables et qui portait une robe décoltéé et des bottes à talon hauts.

Sur son buste, le signe de l'ouroboros était clairement visible. Elle était accompagnée par un petit gros à l'air complètement ahuri mais qui regardait Niniane et Amstrong d'un air gourmand.

« Luuuust ! Je peux les manger ? Demanda t-il en levant la tête vers la femme.

-Non Glutonny, nous avons besoin d'eux. »

Glutonny baissa la tête, l'air très déçu.

La dénommée Lust s'adressa alors à Grudge :

« Heureusement que tu étais là. Ils ont failli nous échapper

-Avec tout le vacarme qu'ils faisaient, ça n'a été difficile de les localiser…Répondit la jeune homonculus en haussant les épaules.

-Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais on pourrait peut-être dégager d'ici et aller dans un endroit où on pourra se taper la discut' plus confortablement, qu'en dites-vous ? » Intervint Envy, d'une voix acide.

Les homonculus hochèrent la tête. Envy s'empara d'Edward et le jeta négligemment sur son épaule, tandis que Lust transportait Alphonse qui jugea bon de ne pas répliquer vu qu'il n'était pas en position de force et Glutonny tenait Amstrong sur l'une de ses épaules, comme Envy. Quant à Grudge, elle s'agenouilla devant celle qui avait été sa sœur durant sa vie d'humaine.

« Salut petite sœur, ça faisait longtemps… »Chuchota t-elle en caressant les cheveux de Niniane.

Puis soudain, ses traits se durcirent et elle rajouta, d'une voix haineuse.

« Tu me le paieras…cher… »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle prit Niniane dans ses bras et rejoignit ses compagnons.

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

« Bah alors Nabot, tu te décides enfin à émerger ? »

Edward, les yeux fermés, fronça les sourcils et voulut se renfoncer sous son oreiller pour ne plus à avoir à entendre la voix d'Envy, acide et sarcastique.

Attendez une seconde…la voix d'Envy ?!

Edward se redressa brusquement, les yeux écarquillés. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Le combat qui l'avait opposé à Envy, sa blessure, la fuite, et enfin le chant hypnotique puis le trou noir…jusqu'à maintenant. Il regarda où il se trouvait, légèrement paniqué.

Il était dans un grand lit à baldaquin, aux draps bleus clairs et bien propres.

La pièce aussi était assez grande et éclairée par des torches. Très luxueuse. Un carrelage blanc et brillant aux motifs délicats, une tapisserie de couleur violette claire représentant de très belles fleurs ainsi que de très belles courbes dorées. Et puis de beaux meubles en bois précieux qui devaient valoir une petite fortune…

Il s'arracha soudain à sa contemplation en sentant quelque chose lui enserrer le poignet gauche. Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'il était retenu par une paire de menottes à l'un des barreaux du lit où il était appuyé avec son oreiller. Il tira dessus, furieux.

« C'est pas la peine Nabot, t'y arriveras pas… »

Ed se retourna vers la voix. Ses yeux dorés lançaient des éclairs. En clair, on voyait très bien qu'il avait des envies de meurtres. En particulier sur l'homonculus installé nonchalamment non loin de lui sur un fauteuil ayant l'air confortable et qui le regardait avec un amusement qu'il ne cherchait pas à dissimuler.

« Putain et moi qui espérais que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Pesta le Fullmetal, rageur.

-Tu dois être déçu mon pauvre Nabot…ricana Envy.

-ARRETE DE ME TRAITER DE NABOT CONNARD !! » Gueula Edward en voulant se jeter sur lui mais il fut arrêté net dans son élan à cause des menottes qui le maintenait au lit.

Il tenta de nouveau de les retirer mais c'était vain. Et il le savait.

Il arrêta bientôt de s'acharner dessus et poussa un grognement vraiment mécontent. Il se tourna vers Envy et vit que celui-ci s'était levé et qu'il se tenait face à lui, un grand sourire triomphant lui barrant le visage.

« Tu sais que je te préfère endormi Nabot ? Là au moins, tu gueules pas, t'es plus docile, et puis…tu es aussi plus mignon !

-Hein ? » Fit Edward, croyant avoir mal compris cette dernière phrase.

Le sourire de l'homonculus s'élargit.

« Bah ouais, au moins quand t'es inconscient, t'as l'air plus doux et puis comme je l'ai déjà dis, tu cries pas à tord et à travers…

-Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? T'es complètement taré ma parole !

-Parce que tu en doutais ? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Avec un air dégoûté, il se réinstalla sur le lit, loin d'Envy. Enfin, aussi loin que les menottes ne lui permettaient. De plus, il venait de se souvenir qu'il était blessé au ventre à cause de la douleur qui l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Il grimaça.

« Où est mon frère ? Et Amstrong ? Et Niniane ? Qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de nous ?

-Ce que l'on compte faire de toi, tu dois t'en douter, par contre pour la petite conne et ce gros tas qui te sert de garde du corps, on compte les utiliser pour le sacrifice. Logique non ?

-Et mon frère ? Et Alphonse ?

-Alors, lui, j'en sais rien. Faudra voir ça avec notre boss.

-Parce que vous avez un boss ? » Demanda Ed, étonné.

Il ne reçut comme réponse qu'un sourire malsain. Le Fullmetal poussa un soupir désabusé.

« Et dis, j'suis obligé de te supporter ici pendant encore longtemps ?

-Pour le moment j'attends les instructions.

-Brave bête… »lâcha Edward, ironique.

Un éclair de colère traversa les prunelles mauves de l'homonculus et en un bond, il fut sur Edward, le saisissant par le col de son t-shirt. C'est à ce moment là qu'Ed se rendit compte qu'il n'était vêtu que d'une chemise à manches courtes blanche, et d'un short bleu pâle.

« Retire ce que tu viens de dire Nabot sinon...ordonna Envy, menaçant.

-Va chier connard ! lui répondit le Fullmetal en essayant de se dégager de sa main libre. C'est-à-dire avec son auto-mail.

Mais l'homonculus de l'Envie la lui emprisonna de son autre main. De cette manière, nous pouvons constater la force d'un homonculus. Non parce que pouvoir immobiliser le bras droit d'Edward…

Ce dernier se retrouva donc impuissant à se défaire de l'emprise d'Envy. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de fixer son adversaire avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Durant plusieurs minutes, ils restèrent là à ce regarder avec colère. Envy était à califourchon sur le ventre d'Edward et Ed, bah, il devait le supporter. Sauf qu'au d'un moment, il en eut marre et râla :

« Bon, tu bouges ? T'es lourd…et dans les deux sens du terme ! »

Son vis-à-vis resserra sa prise. Un peu plus et il pouvait broyer le bras de métal du Fullmetal.

Celui-ci s'en rendit compte en attendant le léger grincement que produisit son auto-mail.

Il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer à cause du poids de l'homonculus. Et puis pourquoi ce dernier le fixait de cette manière ? Toute trace d'animosité avait disparu du visage d'Envy. Au contraire, il le fixait avec une sorte de mélancolie, comme s'il regrettait quelque chose. Puis, sans avertissement, il se pencha vers le jeune alchimiste et l'embrassa.

Trop surpris, Edward ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsque Envy introduisit sa langue dans la bouche d'Ed que celui se débattit.

« Arrête ! » Cria t-il.

Envy se redressa et le toisa, narquois.

« Ca ne te plaît pas Nabot ? J'aurais pourtant espérer que si…enfin tant pis pour toi. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il reprit possession des lèvres d'Ed. Le jeune alchimiste se débattit avec fougue, mais ayant ses deux bras emprisonnés, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Après avoir lutté pendant encore de longues minutes, il finit par abandonner toute résistance…

Niniane ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle avait mal au crâne. Elle se redressa une main sur le visage. La jeune fille tentait de se rappeler les évènements survenus quelques heures plus tôt.

Edward. Le combat. Les…homonculus. Homonculus !

Elle retira vivement son bras, et regarda la pièce où elle se trouvait, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Complètement déboussolée. La pièce était exactement semblable à celle où se trouvait Edward bien qu'elle ne sache pas où celui-ci se trouvait. Mais à la différence du jeune blondinet, elle était seule. Seule mais menottée elle aussi. Comme Ed, elle tira sur ses menottes mais fini par renoncer. Elle tenta alors de faire le point : en fait, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à mettre au clair. Ils étaient dans la merde point barre. Niniane poussa un soupir de découragement. Mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans un pétrin pareil ?

Rien. Ah si, elle avait combattu Edward et était tombée dans les pommes du coup Alphonse l'avait prise avec eux. Ho et puis elle avait accepté de les conduire jusqu'au Père Cornello qui s'avérait être un imposteur. Quelle gourde ! Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant, mise à part attendre ? Rien. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger du lit. La jeune fille eut un mouvement d'humeur : s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était d'être impuissante à faire quoique ce soit. Vraiment, c'était rageant !

Soudain, elle entendit la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite s'ouvrir et une personne entra.

Niniane eut un hoquet. Les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée, elle fixait l'homonculus qui lui faisait face avec stupeur.

Grudge esquissa un sourire moqueur. Elle s'avança vers celle qui avait été sa sœur jadis.

Niniane n'avait pas bougé. Pourtant elle déglutit avant de dire, les larmes aux yeux :

« Ma…Maria ? C'est toi ? Je…je suis heureuse de te…revoir… »

Le sourire de Grudge s'agrandit et elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, face à sa jumelle.

« Vraiment ? C'est très étrange pourtant… murmura t-elle, pensive.

-Pourquoi ? Après que tu sois morte, j'ai tout fait pour te ramener ! Cela a prit du temps mais on dirait que j'y suis parvenue… »

Soudain, elle se rappela les paroles que lui avait dites Alphonse pendant qu'Edward se battait contre Envy :

« _Je ne sais pas qui est Maria mais si c'est elle que tu as tenté de faire revivre alors oui, elle est devenue un homonculus. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions. Si tu la croises, elle n'aura rien à voir avec ton amie…_ »

Niniane regarda sa sœur plus attentivement. Oui…elle avait l'air différente, outre ses vêtements et l'étrange couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux.

La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres, l'air soucieux.

« Tu n'es pas Maria ? »

Cette question arracha un sourire mesquin à son vis-à-vis.

« Je te mentirais si je disais que oui…

-Mais alors…

-Ce que tu es bête ! Aurais-tu oublié ?

-Oublier quoi ?

-Que c'est toi qui a tué ta sœur ? »

Niniane regarda son interlocutrice, la bouche grande ouverte tant elle était surprise.

« Mais…non ! Si c'est moi qui t'avais tuée je n'aurais pas tenté de te faire revivre ! C'est absurde ! Et pourquoi t'aurais-je tuée ?

-Par rancune.

-Quoi ? »

Le visage de Grudge était devenu mortellement sérieux. Dans ses yeux luisait la haine et plus que tout, la rancune. Chose que Niniane ne comprit pas.

Soudain, l'homonculus la saisit à la gorge. La jeune fille n'avait rien vu venir, tant son interlocutrice avait été rapide. Elle attrapa la main qui l'étranglait, essayant vainement de desserrer les doigts qui serrer son cou.

« Par rancune sale petite peste ! Souviens toi, voyons ! J'ai toujours était la meilleure de nous deux et ça, tu ne pouvais le supporter, toi, la pauvre petite fille qui foirait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait ! Et parce que j'étais la meilleure, tu m'en voulais, tu me haïssais à tel point qu'un jour, tu m'as tuée ! Mais si, rappel toi, c'était avec le joli poignard que papa conservait dans sa vitrine d'objets plus ou moins précieux ! Tu l'as volé et tu es venu me voir avec ton petit air innocent et CHLAK ! Un beau coup de couteau bien placé ! Ca m'a fait très mal tu sais ?

-N…non ! » bafouilla Niniane, qui suffoquait.

Grudge resserra sa prise, une joie mauvaise éclairait maintenant son visage pâle.

« Ho mais si…mais comment se fait-il que tu ne t'en souviennes pas ? T'aurais t-on effacé la mémoire ? A moins que tu ne souffres d'amnésie sélective? »

La jeune fille aux yeux verts commençait sérieusement à manquer d'air. Elle voyait des petits points noirs qui dansaient devant ses yeux. La bouche grande ouverte, elle tentait désespérément de respirer tandis que son visage virait petit à petit au rouge. Soudain, alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance, Grudge la lâcha. Niniane retomba à bout de souffle sur le lit, aspirant l'air à grande goulée, le cœur battant la chamade.

L'homonculus la regarda, l'air dégoûté.

« T'as de la chance, on doit te garder en vie pour le sacrifice. »

Puis elle lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte.

« On viendra te chercher quand il sera l'heure d'y aller. En attendant, tu vas rester ici. Le temps qu'il faudra. On t'apportera à manger tout à l'heure. »

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte, une main sur la poignet et se tourna vers sa « sœur », un sourire cruel sur le visage.

« Au fait, ne m'appelle plus Maria. Mon nom, maintenant, c'est Grudge, tu l'auras peut-être deviné. »

Puis sans un mot de plus, elle sortit laissant Niniane qui reprenait son souffle, allongée sur le lit qui se tenait le cou de la main droite, l'autre étant attachée.

La jeune fille se retourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond. Une envie de pleurer.

« Rancune… »

Alphonse releva la tête en entendant quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de la cellule dans laquelle il était emprisonné. On l'avait enchaîné de sorte qu'il ne puisse plus faire un geste. Cela faisait depuis au moins quatre heure que ses compagnons et lui s'étaient fait piégés dans le temple dédié à Létho, le dieu Soleil. Le commandant se trouvait lui aussi dans une cellule, non loin de lui. Ils avaient parlé un moment pour savoir s'ils allaient bien, si l'un des deux savait où se trouvait Edward et Niniane, et enfin pour trouver une solution pour se sortir de là.

Pour répondre à ces questions, sachez que Alphonse et Amstrong allaient bien, que non, aucuns des deux ne savaient où pouvait se trouver leurs deux amis et enfin, ils n'avaient aucune idées qui pouvaient les aider à se libérer.

La porte de la prison d'Alphonse s'ouvrit donc, laissant deviner la silhouette de Lust accompagnée comme toujours par Glutonny. Les deux homonculus s'avancèrent vers lui. Alphonse les fixait, se demandant ce qu'ils voulaient au juste.

Lust s'arrêta devant l'armure et le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes avant de déclarer :

« Comme la dernière fois, mon cher petit, tu nous serviras d'otage afin que le FullNabot accomplisse ce que nous attendons de lui sans problème.

-Att…attendez ! Où est-il ? Où est mon frère ? Et…et Niniane ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas avec nous ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton frère, il est avec Envy.

-Et vous dites que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter ?!

-…quant à la jeune fille qui vous accompagnait, elle est avec sa « sœur ». Continua Lust sans prendre en compte l'interruption d'Alphonse.

-… »

Al baissa la tête. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'Envy ne fasse pas de mal à Ed sans savoir que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de souffrir en ce moment (XD).

Et puis il s'inquiétait aussi pour Niniane, si elle était avec Grudge, qui sait ce que celle-ci peut lui faire ?

« Vous savez, nos supérieurs savent que nous sommes là, ils finiront par se douter de douter de quelque chose si vous persistez à nous maintenir séquestrés ! Tonna Amstrong qui avait entendu leur conversation depuis sa cellule. De là où il était par contre, il ne pouvait pas les voir. Aussi ne vit-il pas le sourire de mauvais augure qui naquit sur les lèvres de Lust.

« C'est fort possible…mais vous serez morts bien avant…

-Bien avant ! Bien avant ! » Répéta Glutonny en battant des mains.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, les deux homonculus s'en allèrent laissant Alphonse et Amstrong seuls.

_A suivre…_

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur :**

Mustang : Edward ! Tu m'as trompé ! Oo

Ed : Maiiiis !! C'est Envy qui m'a presque violé !!

Mustang : Et tu as fini par te laisser faire !

Ed :…éè

Envy : Mustang est jaloux euh !

Mustang : toi tu vas me le payer !!

Envy : Avec la monnaie que tu veux !

Ed : Hé !èé

Akina : Vous êtes désespérants…

Ed : C'est pourtant toi qui écrit ce qu'on dit ! Donc…

Akina : …

Mustang : Bravo Edward, tu as réussi à lui clouer le bec !

Envy : Euuuh, il aurait pas dû…

Ed : Pourquoi ?

Envy (désigne Akina qui est retourné sur son ordi) : Euuh parce que là, elle va se venger…

Akina (sur ordi) : Edward dit à Envy : « _je vais chanter les bisounours en tenue de pom-pom girl et des souliers vernies…_ »

Ed : AAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHH !!

Envy : Elle serait parfaite dans le rôle de l'homonculus de la Rancune !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou !^^ Après de looooongues semaines d'attentes, je vous mets enfin le chapitre de « Ces sentiments que l'on cache » ! En espérant que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de l'attente que je vous ai fait subir, et dont je m'excuse.

A quand le chapitre 8 ? Euh…aucune idée ! ^^'

Aller enjoy !

Chapitre 7 :

Mustang s'inquiétait. Beaucoup. Voilà déjà un moment que le commandant Amstrong, chargé d'accompagner les frères Elric à Lior afin de mieux garantir leur sécurité, n'avait pas donné signe de vie…

Amstrong était censé téléphoner au Q.G de Central aujourd'hui. A seize heure plus précisément. Et il était bientôt dix-sept heures !

Impossible que le commandant ait pu oublier, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Donc, si l'imposant Amstrong n'avait pas pu téléphoner à l'heure dite, c'était qu'il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. Vu dans quel état de crise se trouvait Lior actuellement, c'était plus que probable. Et puis, s'il y avait réellement des homonculus là-bas…

Le colonel se maudit. Il avait sans doute commis une erreur monumentale en envoyant les frères Elric dans la Cité du désert. Si en effet il y avait des homonculus à Lior et qu'en plus, ils recherchent toujours le moyen de créer eux aussi la Pierre Philosophale, alors Mustang venait de leur fournir Edward directement sur un plateau !

Mais quel idiot !

De plus, vu la pagaille qui régnait en ce moment à Lior, les homonculus n'auraient pas de mal à se fournir des humains pour le sacrifice permettant de créer la Pierre !

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il fallait absolument envoyer des hommes voir ce qu'il en était. Mais comme je disais plus haut, envoyer des militaires à Lior, surtout en ce moment, risquait d'empirer la situation, les habitants croyant voir arriver des renforts ennemis.

Non, il fallait ce montrer discret.

Prenant une brusque décision, il se leva et s'adressa au lieutenant Hawkeye ainsi qu'à Farman, Breda, Havoc et Fuery.

« Vous cinq, nous partons en mission.

-Mais…Commença Fuery, surpris.

-C'est un ordre. Coupa le colonel en enfilant sa veste.

-Soyez prêts pour demain matin. Rajouta t-il.

-Mais colonel ! S'exclama Jean Havoc, où allons nous ?

-A Lior ! »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

BANG !

Cède bon sang !

BANG !

Aller, vas-y tu y es presque !

CRAC !

Niniane poussa un soupir de soulagement en se frottant le poignet qui était maintenu par des menottes à un des barreaux du lit, sur lequel elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt.

Grâce à une force qu'elle-même n'avait jamais soupçonné, elle avait réussi à tordre les barreaux du lit, et à l'aide d'une lampe de chevet posée sur la table de nuit à sa gauche, à les briser.

Elle était essoufflée. Essoufflée mais ravie. Elle était maintenant libre de ses mouvements et pouvais donc utiliser son alchimie. La jeune fille espérait juste que personne n'avait entendu tout le tapage qu'elle avait fait pour se libérer.

Elle bondit hors du lit et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Niniane posa doucement son oreille contre la porte de bois et écouta.

Silence.

Il n'y avait sans doute personne à l'extérieur.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit brutalement la porte en se mordant les lèvres, prête à recevoir un coup.

Mais elle se détendit vite car il n'y avait bel et bien personne.

L'adolescente poussa un soupir de soulagement avant de s'engager dans le long corridor dont la décoration était encore plus luxueuse que la chambre où elle se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt, et, où s'alignaient de nombreuses autres portes. Elle s'aperçue qu'on l'avait placé dans une des chambres qui se trouvaient tout au fond du long couloir. Devant elle, se trouvait un mur lisse et bleu pâle qui rendait l'atmosphère quelque peu glaciale.

La jeune fille décida de ne plus prêter attention à la décoration et de réfléchir à la manière dont il fallait faire pour retrouver Edward et les autres.

Elle se figea: hé mais…elle n'était pas obligée de les secourir ! C'est vrai quoi, c'était quand même de leur faute, aux militaires, si elle, Niniane, se retrouvait dans un tel pétrin ! Mais d'un côté, elle doutait de pouvoir sortir d'ici sans aide, car cela semblait être un endroit plutôt grand !

La jeune fille eut un grognement désabusé et décida en fin de compte, de se lancer à la recherche de ses compagnons d'infortune. Et vite, car si on s'apercevait qu'elle s'était enfuit…

La jeune fille se mit en marche, inspectant toutes les chambres une par une avec une infinie prudence. Aucune trace d'un certain blondinet et des deux colosses qui l'accompagnaient.

Niniane avait déjà parcourut plus de la moitié du corridor et commencer à désespérer de trouver ses compagnons par ici. Elle s'arrêta devant une autre porte, les sourcils froncés.

« Cette fois ci, c'est la bonne ! »

Et effectivement, c'était la bonne. Et ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur la fit s'immobiliser instantanément, avant de la faire rougir fortement et laissa s'échapper un hoquet de surprise et de honte.

Sur le coup, elle se détourna, les yeux encore écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Ho bah ça alors ! »

Elle entendit des froissement de draps et su que les deux personnes qui se trouvaient dans le lit l'avait aperçue.

« Niniane ?! Fit la voix d'Edward, avec surprise.

-Oui…oui…c'est…m-moi. Répondit Niniane encore sous le choc.

-Hein ?! Mais comment t'as réussi à t'échapper bouffonne ? » Cria une autre voix, celle d'Envy, sans aucun doute.

L'expression choquée de la jeune alchimiste, disparue à l'appellation du nom « bouffonne » et elle se retourna, rouge de colère (et encore de gêne XD) vers l'homonculus de l'Envie.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de bouffonnes, misérable androgyne à tronche de palmier ?!

-Bah toi, pauvre conne ! Dit Envy en sortant du lit après s'être rhabillé vite fait pour se poster à quelques mètres de la jeune fille en colère.

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle va te foutre dans la poire la pauvre conne ! » Hurla Niniane sur le point de péter son câble.

Pendant ce temps, Edward s'était lui aussi rhabillé en vitesse, du moins le plus vite qu'il pouvait à cause d'une de ses mains entravées par les menottes. Il était rouge de honte.

Pourvu que Niniane ne dise rien à personne sinon il était mort de chez mort.

Mais il y avait d'autres choses à penser pour le moment. Par exemple, comment se libérer et se débarrasser d'Envy par la même occasion. Il verrait le reste avec Niniane plus tard.

Il cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser de ses maudites menottes quand il entendit un grand « BOUM » provenant de derrière lui, qui fit pratiquement trembler les murs.

Il s'agissait d'Envy que Niniane, dans sa grande colère, avait projeté contre un mur, l'assommant à moitié.

« Nan mais ho ! Ca ce fait drôlement pas d'insulter les filles de la sorte ! Surtout moi ! Cria la jeune alchimiste brune, écumante de rage.

-Niniane…commença Ed, toujours un peu rouge de honte.

-QUOI ?!

-Euuuh…tu pourrais me filer un coup de main ?

-Avec plaisir ! Ricana la jeune fille avant d'envoyer claquer sa main sur la joue du Fullmetal.

-Aïe ! Gémit le jeune blondinet, mais ça va pas la tête ? Je t'ai rien fait !

-Peut-être mais au moins ça soulage ! Pauvre minus !

-NE ME TRAITE PAS DE…

SBAF !

-Crie pas comme ça ! Je paris qu'on a alerté les autres ! lui cria Niniane après l'avoir une nouvelle fois baffé.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? C'est bien toi qui gueule depuis tout à l'heure !

-Oui mais moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons ! »

Et sans laisser le temps à Edward de répliquer, elle claqua dans ses mains avant de les appliquer sur les menottes. Il y eu quelques étincelles d'un bleu électrique et les menottes tombèrent au sol, brisées.

« Bon, maintenant on va chercher les autres ! Ordonna Niniane, d'un ton autoritaire en attrapant Ed par le bras.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle flanqua son poing dans la figure d'Envy qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits, et le renvoya aux pays des songes.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engagea dans le corridor en tenant toujours Edward par le bras, sans écouter ses protestations.

Elle emprunta une demi douzaine d'escaliers qui descendaient, sans savoir où elle allait, tellement la colère l'aveuglait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans une pièce pratiquement sombre et qui sentait le renfermé qu'elle consentit enfin à s'arrêter, au grand soulagement du Fullmetal.

« Bon, tu nous as emmené où, là ? Demanda t-il, d'un ton ironique en se massant le bras que Niniane avait lâché.

-Aucune idée. Répondit simplement cette dernière qui avait retrouvé son calme et essayait de percer les ténèbres de la pièce.

-Comment ça « aucune idée » ? Tu veux dire que tu n'as emmené nulle part et que si ça se trouve, Alphonse et le commandant Amstrong sont totalement à l'opposé d'où nous sommes ?

Mais t'es conne où quoi ?! Ca t'arrive de réfléch…

SBAF !

-Il y a une porte ici, je crois, indiqua Niniane en désignant un point au fond de la salle.

-… »fit Edward en se frottant la joue, les yeux étincelant de colère contenue.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers l'endroit montré par la jeune fille. C'était bien une porte. Elle semblait vieille et sur le point de tomber en miettes. Quand ils l'ouvrirent, elle émit un grincement de fin du monde, faisant légèrement grimacer les deux alchimistes.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une seconde salle qui, elle, ressemblait plus à une prison qu'à autre chose avec tous ces cachots.

« Tu crois qu'ils sont là ? Demanda Niniane à Edward en promenant son regard à travers la prison.

-J'en sais rien, on a cas voir si…

-ALPHONSE ! MONSIEUR AMSTRONG ! VOUS ETES LAAAAA ?! Hurla Niniane, les mains en porte-voix.

-Mais ça va pas la tête ! Ferme la ! Imagine qu'on nous entende ! » Chuchota Edward précipitamment en mettant sa main de métal contre la bouche de la jeune, lui tirant un grognement étouffé. Son bras était super froid !

« Ed ? C'est toi ? Retentit une voix, celle d'Alphonse.

-AL ! Tu es là ! S'écria Edward, soulagé.

-Mmmmph ! Fit Niniane qui avait la main d'Ed toujours plaqué contre sa bouche.

-Edward Elric, ne restez pas ici ! Partez d'ici tout de suite, il y a…

-Mais on va pas vous abandonner ! Attendez deux secondes, on va vous libérer.

-Ho, j'en doute fort, FullNabot, susurra une voix féminine, derrière eux.

La porte qu'ils avaient laissé ouverte se referma d'un coup sec, et deux formes apparurent.

Lust et Glutonny.

Luxure et Gourmandise.

_A suivre…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur :**

Ed : Hé ! Pourquoi j'arrête pas de me prendre des baffes par l'aut'cruche, là ?

Akina : Parce que ça m'amuse, mon cher.

Ed : …Et j'ai l'impression que tu nous fait passer pour des cons !

Akina : Parce que c'est le cas, mon cher.

Envy : Tu me fais passer pour un faiblard, j'arrête de me faire démonter par l'aut'conne !

Akina : Que veux tu…les filles ne se sont pas si gentilles qu'elles ne veulent le faire croire !^^

_Niniane ricane dans son coin d'un air de sadique assoiffée de sang._

Ed : On se vengera !

Akina : C'est moi qui décide, le gnome.

Ed : QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITES DE GNOMES DES FORETS PAS PLUS GRAND QU'UN SMARTIES ?!!!!

Akina : t'inventes de ces trucs, c'est incroyable !

Envy : En effet, c'est impressionnant.

Akina : Oui enfin bon…Aller dans le prochain chapitre il y aura…de l'action, de l'action, et devinez quoi ?

Envy : De l'action ?

Akina : Ouaiiiis !^o^


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 FMA :

_-Mais on va pas vous abandonner ! Attendez deux secondes, on va vous libérer._

_-Ho, j'en doute fort, FullNabot, susurra une voix féminine, derrière porte qu'ils avaient laissé ouverte se referma d'un coup sec, et deux formes apparurent._

_Lust et Glutonny._

_Luxure et Gourmandise._

Edward et Niniane se retournèrent de concert. Devant eux, Lust et Gluttony bloquait le passage permettant d'accéder à la porte. Et il n'y avait sûrement pas d'autres issues.

Edward marmonna un juron. Pas le choix, il allait devoir se battre. Mais seul, il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids contre deux homonculus déterminés à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à Niniane. Et Amstrong ne serait pas de trop. Alphonse non plus.

Dans sa tête, il mit en place un plan simple, mais qu'il espérait efficace. Premièrement : créer une diversion. Deuxièmement : une fois que ses amis seraient libérés, attaquer et faire un maximum de dégâts. Troisièmement, quel que soit l'issus de ce combat, il faudrait respecter cette solution : la fuite.

Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil à Niniane, essayant de lui faire comprendre son plan sans alerter ses ennemis. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune fille. Elle avait compris. Mieux, on dirait qu'elle avait eu la même idée que lui !

Le Fullmetal Alchemist reporta son attention sur Lust et Glutonny. Mieux valait ne pas les attaquer tout de suite car les deux homonculus risquait de se séparer et Niniane serait sûrement leur première cible. Bon, il ne restait plus qu'une chose alors. Le papotage.

«Dites, ça fait plusieurs fois que je le remarque, mais vous êtes plutôt bien organisés. Et pour ça, il faut bien qu'il y ai quelqu'un pour donner les directions. C'est qui votre chef ? »

Lust esquissa un sourire. Froid.

« Dis donc Fullnabot, tu ne crois tout de même pas que nous allons te livrer tous nos petits secrets sur un plateau ?

-Bah ce serait bien mais bon. Et puis de toute manière, vous avez l'intention de nous tuer, alors que l'on sache ou non vos secrets…

-Bien vu. Néanmoins, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque. C'est comme ton ami Hugues, il en savait trop. Il a failli nous échapper mais nous avons réussis à l'avoir. »

Edward resta un instant sans voix. Hugues…alors ils l'avaient… ? Le jeune alchimiste sentit monter en lui une colère sourde. C'était donc eux qui avaient assassinés Hugues ?! Soudain, il entendit un léger cliquetis. Apparemment Niniane venait de terminer la tâche qui lui avait été assignée. Il sentit comme un frôlement et la jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau à ses côtés. Les deux homonculus affichèrent une mine surprise. Enfin surtout Lust car Gluttony abordait constamment un air d'ahuri. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqués la brève absence de la jeune alchimiste aux yeux verts.

En deux secondes, Lust comprit qu'ils avaient été piégés. Elle bondit toutes griffes dehors et fouetta l'air en direction de Niniane.

…Qui n'était plus là. La jeune adolescente avait anticipé le coup et avait bondit à l'écart, laissant place à un Amstrong assez énervé.

« Ainsi c'est vous les responsables de la mort du Général de brigades Maes Hugues ! J'en connais un qui sera ravi de l'apprendre. Mais pour cela, nous devons aller nous même lui annoncer la nouvelle ! Et par n'importe quel moyen ! » Cria t-il d'une voix tonitruante.

Il bomba le torse et jeta sa chemise, dévoilant sa musculature impressionnante.

« Je vais vous montrer une technique qui se transmet de génération en génération dans la famille Amstrong ! Tenez vous prêt ! »

Et avant que personne n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le Commandant abattit son poing par terre et provoqua une faille qui se propagea jusqu'à Lust qui se tenait immobile comme pétrifiée.

« Edward Elric et Niniane Dalavir ! A vous ! »

Les deux jeunes gens qui se tenaient non loin de lui hochèrent la tête et dans un ensemble parfait, ils joignirent leurs mains.

Bien que Lust était immobilisée, ce n'était pas le cas de Gluttony qui lui savait se qu'il devait faire : manger. (XD)

Il se jeta sur Amstrong les dents en avant mais fut stoppé net par un joli mur qu'il se prit en pleine face. Le mur se fissura avant de s'effondrer mais Ed et Niniane posèrent tous deux leurs mains par terre et deux énormes poings de pierres s'emparèrent des deux homonculus.

Le combat semblait fini.

Edward se redressa et se tourna vers Alphonse qui se tenait derrière lui.

« Bien joué pour le mur Al ! »

Niniane se remit debout. Elle était en sueur et son corps était agité de tremblements.

« Ca va Niniane ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune des Elric en faisant un pas vers elle.

-Oui…c'est juste que je viens de me rendre compte à quel point j'ai eu peur…huhuhu…Répondit l'interpellée en partant dans un rire nerveux.

-Il semble que le combat soit fini. Constata Amstrong en regardant les deux homonculus qui essayaient vainement de se libérer des deux poings qui les emprisonnaient.

-On ferait mieux de partir vite alors, avant que d'autres ne rappliquent ! » Proposa Edward en s'avançant vers la sortie suivit d'Alphonse qui soutenait Niniane pas encore totalement remise de ses émotions.

Le commandant hocha la tête avant de leurs emboîter le pas. Ils remontèrent les marchent, empruntèrent une nouvelle fois une demi douzaine d'escaliers avant de se rendre compte pour la seconde fois de la journée qu'ils s'étaient encore perdus…

« Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ? J'en ai marre moi de me perdre ! Gueula Edward, en colère.

-Mais arrête de crier comme ça ! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de t'agiter comme tu le fais, pas étonnant que nous nous sommes perdus ENCORE une fois ! Répliqua Niniane qui semblait elle aussi énervée.

-T'es en train de dire que c'est ma faute si…

-Décidemment, c'est trop facile de vous retrouver. On peut vous entendre à l'autre bout du manoir… »

Les quatre alchimistes se retournèrent en direction de la voix qui venait de retentir. Devant eux, nonchalamment assise sur une rampe d'escalier se tenait Grudge qui les fixait d'un regard moqueur.

Edward et Amstrong la regardèrent médusé. C'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient vu lors de sa première apparition, ils étaient endormis.

« Maria !

-Grudge ?!

Les deux alchimistes d'Etat se tournèrent vers Alphonse et Niniane qui avaient appelés la nouvelle venue différemment. Puis ils se rendirent compte à quel point l'inconnue ressemblait à Niniane. Ils firent vite le rapprochement.

« Je vois…murmura Ed sur ses gardes, c'est donc toi la sœur de Niniane ?

-Wahou, on peut dire que tu as un super sens de l'observation, petit Fullmetal ! Lança Grudge, faussement joyeuse.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Niniane, qui n'en menait pas large.

-C'est évident non ? Je veux vous aider…Dit l'homonculus de la rancune, avec un large sourire.

-Hein ?! »

_à suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 FMA :**

Hellow tout le monde !^^ Voici eeeenfiiin le chapitre 9 de ma fic FMA ! Pardonnez moi d'avoir autant tardé, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces temps-ci et donc pour écrire ce chapitre, c'est pas le top =/

Je tiens à vous remercier aussi pour tous les reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait vraiment plaisir et me donne bien envie de continuer à écrire cette fic ! =)

J'espère me rattraper avec ce chapitre là. Mais le chapitre 10 devrait être plus intéressant néanmoins…et si vous êtes sages, vous aurez le droit à un lemon…*devient rouge*

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !^^

**________________________________________________________________**

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Niniane, qui n'en menait pas large._

_-C'est évident non ? Je veux vous aider…Dit l'homonculus de la rancune, avec un large sourire._

_-Hein ?! »_

_________________________________________________________________

« Et bien oui, je veux vous aider ! » Répéta Grudge, d'un ton enjoué.

Les quatre alchimistes la regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ce que venait de dire Grudge était tellement…incroyable ! Et justement parce que ce n'était pas du tout normal, ils restèrent sur leurs gardes.

Le sourire de Grudge s'agrandit, laissant découvrir des dents d'une blancheur éclatante.

« Oui je comprends votre scepticisme, mais je vous assure que je suis sérieuse.

-Et qu'est ce que ça t'apporterai de nous aider ? Demanda Edward, méfiant.

-Pas grand-chose, je l'avoue…mais j'ai quand même une condition…

-Me disais aussi, c'était trop beau…»marmonna Ed, assez fort pour que l'homonculus de la Rancune l'entende.

Celle-ci ne prêta pas attention aux paroles du jeune alchimiste.

« Je veux bien vous aidez, mais seulement _vous trois_…Susurra Grudge, en désignant Ed, Alphonse et Amstrong.

-Mais…et Niniane ? Interrogea Alphonse, inquiet.

-Elle reste ici, avec_ moi_.

-Pas question ! S'écria l'intéressée, à la fois morte de peur et en colère.

-Toi, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ! Après ce que tu m'as fait, tu devrais peut-être te faire toute petite ou aller crever au fond d'un trou ! Siffla la jeune homonculus, les dents serrées par la haine.

-Mais t'es conne ou tu le fais exprès ? Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tuée merde ! Hurla Niniane, hors d'elle.

-Ouais c'est ça. C'est pas pour dire mais mon assassin te ressemblait drôlement ! Pauvre mytho…Lança Grudge, méprisante.

-Je te retourne le compliment ! J'ignore comment c'est possible le fait que ton assassin me ressemble, mais je t'assure que, à moins que nous soyons en faite des triplettes, ce n'ai pas moi qui t'es tuée !

-Mais…c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui a tué qui ? Demanda Alphonse, perdu.

-ELLE m'a tué ! Grogna Grudge en pointant sur Niniane en doigt accusateur.

-ELLE raconte des conneries ! Fit Niniane, en imitant sa « sœur ».

-ON s'en fout ! » Les coupa Edward, en plaquant ses mains à terre.

Des étincelles parcoururent le sol et des pics rocheux jaillirent vers Grudge, qui n'eut que le temps de bondir sur le côté, avant qu'elle ne se fasse transpercer.

« Profitons-en ! Barrons nous ! Ordonna Edward en courant vers une porte située non loin.

Ses amis le suivirent. Ils aboutirent dans une autre salle, descendirent de nouveaux escaliers et soudain, les quatre alchimistes se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte en bois solide, décorée par de jolies arabesques dorées.

« Si ça c'est pas la sortie…Dit Edward en s'avançant vers la porte.

-N'y touche pas ! » Cracha une voix derrière lui.

Grudge les avait rattrapés. Elle se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, folle de rage.

« Mais t'es un véritable pot de colle, ma parole ! S'exclama Ed, contrarié.

-Et vous, vous êtes d'un chiant, c'est énervant ! Répliqua Grudge, en se préparant à leurs bondir dessus.

Niniane, qui comme ses compagnons, commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez, s'interposa entre l'aîné des frères Elric et l'homonculus de la rancune.

« Maintenant ça suffit ! Si tu veux te battre, ce sera avec moi ! Rugit-elle, hors de ses gongs.

-C'est comme tu veux, mais tu ne réussiras pas à me tuer une seconde fois !

-De toute manière, ça n'a jamais été mon intention. »

La jeune fille se tourna vers Ed, lui faisant comprendre de trouver un moyen de partir pendant qu'elle retiendrait Grudge. Le Fullmetal hocha la tête, imperceptiblement. Derrière lui, Alphonse et le Commandant semblaient tendus en même temps qu'inquiets. Ce qui était tout à fait normal dans ce genre de situation. Niniane se retourna vers sa presque sœur, en position de combat, se préparant à claquer dans ses mains.

Ce fut Grudge qui attaqua la première : elle se précipita sur Niniane, tellement vite que celle-ci ne perçut qu'un mouvement flou. La jeune fille se retrouva projetée contre un mur, violemment. Le choc aurait dû l'assommer. La jeune fille aux yeux verts ne fut qu'étourdie.

A l'étonnement général, Niniane se releva, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

« Il se trouve que j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac…Maria… »

L'ancienne Maria eut un rictus de colère et de haine mêlés. Elle fit un grand bond en arrière, atterrissant à distance des quatre alchimistes. Elle se redressa et ouvrit la bouche.

Une douce mélopée en sortit. C'était à la fois un murmure et un chant dont on ne pouvait discerner les paroles et dit d'une voix angélique qui plongea tout le monde dans une étrange torpeur.

« Bouchez-vous les oreilles ! Cria Niniane, en joignant le geste à la parole.

Tout le monde lui obéit à l'exception d'Alphonse. Bien que le chant ne l'atteignait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par la voix de Grudge qui continuait de chanter, ses yeux brillants de haine posés sur Niniane qui appuyait ses mains sur ses oreilles de toutes ses forces. Mais même ainsi, la mélodie parvenait tout de même à se faire entendre.

Niniane fit alors un pas, en direction de l'homonculus de la Rancune, ses mains toujours sur ses oreilles. Ainsi, elle continua de s'approcher de sa sœur, qui ne bougeait pas et continuait de chanter. Soudain, Grudge se tut, comprenant qu'elle ne pouvait pas les avoir de cette manière.

Edward retira ses mains de ses oreilles, les claqua et les appliqua sur la grande porte en bois polie. Il y eut des étincelles d'une intense couleur bleue électrique et Ed se recula pour admirer le grand trou qu'il avait transmuté dans le bois de la porte.

« Non ! » S'écria Grudge, en voyant qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'échapper.

Elle se jeta sur Niniane dont l'attention avait été distraite par Edward. La jeune fille aux yeux verts n'eut de nouveau pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle se retrouva sur le sol, Grudge assise à califourchon sur elle et qui essayait de l'étrangler rageusement.

« Cette fois j'irai jusqu'au bout ! Siffla t-elle en enserrant le cou de sa sœur jumelle comme un étau.

-Ar…rête…tu ne peux…pas…non plus…me… »Haleta Niniane qui essayait de se défaire des mains de l'homonculus.

Soudain, elle sentit que sa sœur la lâchait. Elle papillonna des yeux en suffoquant à moitié et se redressa aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Alphonse avait attrapé Maria et essayait de la repousser du mieux qu'il pouvait en parant ses attaques et en contre-attaquant lui aussi, quand il en avait l'occasion.

« Alphonse ! Niniane ! Dépêchez-vous, venez ! Cria Edward, de l'autre côté du trou, à l'air libre.

-Alphonse vas-y, je m'occupe d'elle ! » Ordonna Niniane en poussant Alphonse afin de s'interposer une nouvelle fois, face à l'homonculus de la Rancune.

Alphonse secoua la tête et se précipita de nouveau vers les deux sœurs mais une main l'en empêcha. Edward le tenait par le bras et le tirait vers la sortie.

« Elle nous rejoindra, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, viens ! Le pressa t-il en poussant son petit frère vers la porte.

-Mais Ed ! Elle va se faire tuer ! »

Le Fullmetal Alchemist ne sembla pas l'entendre et continua de l'entraîner vers la grande porte. Alphonse se laissait faire, tout en regardant Niniane qui s'opposait toujours à Grudge. Bien que son corps ne laissait voir aucune émotion, on sentait bien que le cadet des frère Elric était à la fois très inquiet et terrifié.

« Pars Alphonse ! Je vous rejoindrai ! » L'enjoignit l'adolescente de Lior sans quitter Maria des yeux.

Résigné, Alphonse s'enfuit aux côtés de son grand frère, de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Te voilà seule désormais…ricana Grudge, avec un sourire ironique.

-On dirait…je vais en profiter pour te dévoiler un secret… » Répliqua Niniane avec le même sourire.

Edward, Alphonse et Amstrong continuaient de courir, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus loin possible de l'église de Lior dans laquelle ils avaient été séquestrés par les homonculus.

Il y avait encore des gens qui luttaient contre les militaires, ainsi que des bruit de coups de feu qui retentissaient un peu partout mais les trois alchimistes s'en fichaient. Pour le moment, ils devaient trouver des renforts, appeler de l'aide…

Leurs pas les mènent à la sortie de Lior et là, c'est la surprise.

« Colonel ! S'exclama Edward en pillant net à quelques mètres de son supérieur, le colonel Roy Mustang et sa petite équipe, dont le lieutenant Riza Hawkewe faisait bien évidemment partie.

-Edward ! Vous êtes tous les trois sains et saufs…s'écria Mustang en faisant un pas vers son subordonné.

-Colonel ! Nous devons partir d'ici au plus vite ! Il y a bien des homonculus dans cette ville, et ils nous attendaient !

-C'est exact mon Colonel, nous devons fuir d'ici sans tarder ! Nous pourrons toujours essayer d'arranger la situation dans cette ville une fois de retour à Central ! Confirma Amstrong.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser Niniane ici ! Elle a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrai…dit Alphonse, en esquissant un geste dans la direction de l'église.

-Laisse Al ! On ne peut pas l'attendre il faut qu'on parte !

-Mais Ed !

-Colonel, repartons d'ici, c'est trop dangereux ! Si on retourne chez les Homonculus, on se fera tous tuer !

-Bien d'accord, partons d'ici tout le monde, nous retournons à Central, et vite ! » Ordonna Roy Mustang en faisant signe à son équipe.

Au même moment, plusieurs coups de feu se firent entendre. Tout près.

La petite équipe de militaire ne se fit pas prier, ils repartirent tous en direction du désert de Lior, laissant derrière eux une ville dévastée avec ses habitants luttant pour leur survie. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour eux de toute manière.

« Vous, les militaires, n'êtes que des lâches…à cause de vous, la ville est morte… »murmura Niniane, cachée dans une impasse, la mine sombre.

Elle regarda Edward et Alphonse, ainsi que leurs amis, s'enfuir dans le désert et après un temps d'hésitation, elle les suivit.

**Le sale quart d'heure de l'auteur**

Roy : mon Edward tu es vivaaaant ! *hug*

Edward : Lâche moi, on nous regarde T.T

Grudge : Niniane ma sœur, I love youuuu ! *hug*

Niniane: J'ai peine à le croire...

Grudge : Je peux te tuer ? =3

Niniane : C'est demandé avec tellement de gentillesse que je crois bien que je vais refuser…

Roy : Ed, tu veux bien venir deux minutes dans ma chambre ? TwT

Ed : Vu comment tu me regardes, ça risque de durer plus de deux minutes…

Roy : C'est pour nous entraîner pour le lemon du chapitre 10 ! TwT

Akina : Comment ils savent que se sera avec eux qu'il y aura un lemon ? Oo

Niniane : Je crois que tu l'as un peu sous-entendu quelque part…


End file.
